


Wildest Dreams 临界点

by stardust_319



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Gossip Girl, I Tonya (2017), I'm Not Here (2017), Kings (TV 2009), Once Upon a Time (TV), Political Animals, The Covenant (2006), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_319/pseuds/stardust_319
Summary: 大厅里的十七个人都不知道自己为什么在这儿。更诡异的是，他们都有一张相同的脸。这是一个关于平行宇宙的故事，一个魔法和宇宙飞船、皇室与杀人罪犯共同存在的房间。他们究竟能否在错乱的时间结里野梦成真呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #SebastianStan0813生日快乐#  
给塞甜甜的生贺文终于出炉啦！而且今天还是我入坑的第111天，感觉超级幸运！  
接下来是一些小啰嗦可以略过  
*角色来自的时间点不一定是电影/剧的结尾，所以他们不会知道等待自己的将会是怎样的结局……  
*有软科幻情节，希望不会让大家太混乱，除最重要几位，其余角色都没有足够篇幅陈述背景故事，多数留白提供想象空间。抱歉给不了解的朋友造成困扰。  
*尝试不OOC，有我自己对角色的理解，也结合了包子的看法（大部分出自“不知道字幕组”B站翻译，还有很多来源于今年伦敦和罗马漫展以及60624329），有从电影/剧里摘台词。  
想把包子的好完完全全展现给大家，但我没有足够能力做到，只能尽量用他原话改编的剧情来表达我的感情，希望至少能带来一些温暖！更深入还需要去看采访……

大家都是凭空出现在这里的。

虽说这里有将近二十个人，但由于地方宽敞一点都不显得拥挤。特工的敏锐立刻让他下意识退入黑暗，仔细打量起这个地方来。

大厅布局是偏窄的长方形，目测宽大约只有六米，但却足有四十米长。内部灯光昏暗，有几张长沙发，现在就不乏有好几个人坐着。他所处的中心区域比较空旷，似乎特意留出了空间，足够他们同时聚在一起，只有高处挂着一面星条旗、一个蝴蝶标识的橙色旗帜和NASA的标识，他认出来第一面是美利坚国旗，不禁紧紧攥了攥拳头。

一端的尽头是一个吧台，后面的柜子里陈列着各式酒精，不远处摆着一架钢琴。另一端的尽头则像是个迷你运动场，高低杠紧贴着小滑冰场，而在那被寒气笼罩的角落里……洗脑椅上的机器闪烁着令人隐隐做呕的蓝光，呲呲叫嚣着证明自己的存在。

显然不属于同一个地方的器具堆积在一起已经够奇怪的了，如果不算上……周围的人都长着同一张脸的情况下。

他警惕地观察着其他人的动作。大多数人都惊异地瞧来瞧去，似乎都不明白世界上怎么会有如此巧合的事。

其实他并不熟悉自己的脸，此刻也完全藏在面罩之后，但他也曾经在结起冰霜的玻璃上看到过自己的倒映。

周围人的脸越看越熟悉，与记忆里的容貌重合，分明就是同一张脸，只不过年纪和造型不太一样而已。例如那个靠在沙发上不知道叼着什么的人，剔着板寸头，胳膊上还有个纹身；他旁边的男人身穿宽松的白色T恤和素色长裤，系着皮带把双手插在口袋里；还有那边……他的目光猛地撞上那群年轻人，不知为何，他们意气风发、短头发的青春面孔让他突然间头痛欲裂，似乎电流又在大脑中肆意搅拌，又好像有什么东西在努力挣脱枷锁。

他几乎抑制不住暴起的冲动，握着Intratec TEC-38的手掌心因为太用力略微发疼，手臂金属部件艰难地摩擦，发出刺耳的机械声。他皱紧眉头，面具在高挺的鼻梁上刻出一道红痕。

幸好目前还没有人注意到这个方向。

一个青年站在钢琴边抚摸着琴键，撅着嘴发呆，看上去有些迷茫。白色衬衫紧绷在他身上，棕色的头发软软堆在额前，只是有些乱糟糟的。

对面身着银灰色西装的青年与他恰好相反，悠哉地靠在吧台上，深色头发用发胶服帖地梳向脑后，翘着的腿修长而潇洒，看穿着打扮无非是上东区某个富家公子。他百无聊赖地给自己倒了一杯威士忌，抬头看到他软萌的委屈表情，不禁悄悄翻了个白眼：那么可爱的扮相恐怕是被御姐们争着抢着要的类型哦。

他扬了扬手中的酒杯：“怎么样？不来一杯吗？”

那人回过神来转身对他勉强笑了笑，绕到吧台后抽出调酒杯，又找到柜中的琴酒和干味美思，连同冰块一起摆在桌上。他挽起衬衫袖子，夹起几块冰放入鸡尾酒杯，丁零当啷地撞出一串轻响。

青年盯着他的手指，深深抿了一口烈酒。方才皱着眉整理领带的青年也循声看来，目光瞬间被他熟练的调酒动作吸引，站在原地犹豫片刻，或许发现他们也是身穿正装的同类，他随即向二人走去。他手撑吧台望着他的脸：“看你准备的材料，是想调干马天尼？”

还未等他答话，不远处身穿军装歪戴军帽的青年笑嘻嘻地插进来，两指并拢冲着几人轻佻地敬了个军礼道：“我还以为不会找到兴趣相似的人呢，你们平常也喜欢出来喝几杯？”

见其他人都奇怪地看着他毫无反应，他补充道：“在这种诡异的地方遇到同伴不是一件好事吗？刚才在我旁边的似乎是个疯子，吵着嚷着找自己的帽子，可这儿哪里有什么帽子，多半是被他幻想出来的。”

他的加入让原本有些僵硬的气氛活跃起来，心里也莫名生出点亲近的意味。捏着威士忌酒杯的青年饶有兴趣地端详着他们两人，目光流转几下，终于开口道：“貌似我们是这个大厅里为数不多年纪相仿、兴趣也类似的人，正好先来互相了解一下怎么样？”他伸出手，“Carter Baizen，来自曼哈顿，很高兴认识你们。”他注意到穿着军装的青年微微一愣。

“曼哈顿在哪个国家？”最先加入的青年板着脸问道。他看上去很沉稳，深邃的眼眸紧紧盯着对面的人，虽然年纪不大，但看上去却像是几个人里最成熟的那个，坚毅的表情似乎代表着他已然经历过很多人生变故。Carter注意到他胸前和肩膀都有暗金的徽章，“我是Jack Benjamin，Shiloh国的王子。”

“曼哈顿当然在美国纽约啊，那边星条旗所属的国家。”Carter指着中心的旗帜，“反而我想问Shiloh是什么地方，我从来没有听说过，那难道是那个蝴蝶一样的旗子？还是个君主制的国家？”

“确实。”Jack皱着眉简单地点了点头，似乎听出他语气里的诧异不愿和他多说，只是扭头看向刚调完酒，正把橄榄放入杯中的青年。他觉察到他的视线，抬起头弯起嘴角：“美国前总统的大儿子，Thomas James Hammond，你们叫我TJ就好。”

远处黑暗里的身影顿了一下。

“How fortuitous!我一定是命中注定要遇见你们！我的first name也是James！”这家伙是收不住调戏女孩的手段吗，Carter默默想着。意识到大家的目光都突然转到他身上，那青年也正经起来，挺了挺腰笔直站定笑道：“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes，昵称Bucky。噢别这样看着我，我没有什么其他的特殊身份， I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

这个名字……Brooklyn……他的手狠狠掐着自己的大腿，脑子一片混沌，却疼得像有刀子在搅，耳边嗡嗡的已经听不清吧台那边的对话了，只好让更强烈的痛楚刺激自己发麻的神经。血液翻涌得太厉害，以至于他刚刚解冻的身体经受不住，几乎要呕吐出来。

他总感觉自己忘记了什么很重要的东西。脑袋深处有东西在诱惑着他。是什么……他看到一道细细的光线穿透那团迷雾，落入他抬起的瞳孔。

是他遗失的一部分自我……吗？

他只有阶段性的记忆，似乎从最开始他就为组织工作了，作为绝密的武器和资产。迷雾深处隐约传来嘶吼的声音，听上去像是有人在哭喊着拍打铁质的笼子，哀求着祈望自己能被赋予自由。他加快脚步，可是冰冻和洗脑抹杀了他身体中的秩序，他在泥潭中跋涉许久，觉得自己快撑不住了。

这时候他又听到了那个乞求的声音，这次清晰许多了，很熟悉的嗓音，伴随着摇摇欲坠的铁链声。他尝试睁大眼去辨认前方，而伸出手却只摸到一堵高墙。

他难以抑制地扣住自己的喉咙，艰难地低喘着。

Jack呆呆盯着TJ帮自己调Manhattan的动作，稍微有些郁闷。他不知道这些人到底出了什么问题，自己竟是唯一一个不知道他们在讨论哪个国家的人。美国？他们难道都没听说过Shiloh和Gath？这一刻，Jack突然觉得没有哪句话能比用“我和你们简直不活在一个世界”来形容现在更为贴切。

而现在他们又在争吵现在是哪年哪月。TJ惶恐地询问“你们没听说过我的父亲？”，James坚称自己加入的是第二次世界大战的军队，Carter悄悄吐槽了一句老冰棍，说现在是和平时代，二战都是多久以前的事了？

Jack却从他们的对话中捕捉到一些有用的信息，问James：“你也参过军？”James扬了扬脖子上的军牌，笑着说：“我最初入伍时在107步兵团服役，如今在咆哮突击队。”

Jack想起自己在军队里的那段日子。

那一次世人眼中的失误，他明明确定了会有后备军队掩护，才冲进敌方军营准备开战的，可是没想到，掩护却在最关键的时候烟消云散。他损失了太多将士，自己也被擒作俘虏。尽管后来被David救出来，回到自己的国都，他的名声也早已毁得一干二净。

他被辱骂为莽撞、不计后果、没有能力带领军队、更没有能力治理国家的王子，甚至还因此上了军事法庭。他只能用酒精麻痹自己，好像用酒精把自己浸泡得恍惚了，就能假装听不见外面的流言蜚语。

他最初参军、带领军队是为了什么呢？

他想证明自己，证明自己是一位合格的领导者。对向来不看好和喜爱自己的父亲证明自己。

其实他的一生都在做着这项徒劳的工作。他以为父亲被瞒在鼓里，毕竟他也只敢在深夜释放真正的自我，白天则涂上一层又一层的伪装，扮演拜倒在石榴裙下的风流王子，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。

直到自己面对面与父亲对峙，质问他为什么不信任自己，他才得知了他的真实想法：原来他这么多年的努力都只是一个笑话，在父亲的眼里，他只是一个肮脏的、会给家族蒙羞的同性恋，会令他感到深深的恶心和耻辱。他若不是他唯一的儿子，根本就没有继承王位的资格。

而他如果想得到王位，必须牺牲自己的一切，必须把自我深深地埋起来，把那层伪装表演得更加鲜明，藏得如此之深，直到连自己都再找不到那丢失的灵魂。

他也如此虔诚地、温顺地听从了他的命令。

皇冠离他也只差那么一点点的距离。

突然，他的肩膀被一只手抓住了，还安抚似的捏了捏，他这才意识到刚才自己激动得都有些发抖。James笑着看着他：“嘿，我不知道你在军中发生了什么，应该是很痛苦的事情吧。不过不用担心，你完全可以跟我倾诉！”他咧嘴挺起胸脯，“Bucky哥哥最擅长这种事了，你如果被其他人欺负，我一定会保护你的！”

Jack被他的笑容感染，也微微笑了笑。要是真能有一个这样的哥哥多好啊。从小他只有一个姐姐，虽然小时候两个人无所不谈，可是长大后似乎就慢慢疏远了，而她也无法完全理解自己的困境，她还是更受父母宠爱的孩子，她是个正常人，她能拥有一切她想要的，而且一旦她和David结婚，自己恐怕就会失去争夺王位的资格……

James虽然兄长情节有些严重，但估计会是个很温柔的哥哥，能够包容和关心经历了太多、太疲惫的他。

他转头看向他。

虽然这里灯光昏暗，可James歪头笑起来的时候却像是包裹着阳光，如此明媚、积极而耀眼，几乎让他不敢去触碰。真不愧别人叫他“布鲁克林一枝花”，但这个称号还不足够，他值得一切美好的事物，无论是小太阳，白月光，还是此刻真诚凝望着他、像湖水般澄澈的眼睛。

他的心空了一拍，瞬间反应过来大笑着拍他的肩膀：“别这样盯着我，如果我是个女孩子，恐怕连魂魄都被你勾走了。”他暂时还不能暴露自己的取向。那个面具已经戴得太久了，即便有过一次疯狂的爆发，一时半会儿也很难坦诚地摘下来示人。“噢，那边的小家伙是怎么回事？”他看向TJ，强行转移了话题。

TJ傻傻盯着自己的酒杯，也不喝酒，但眼睛里似乎忍着泪水，重重咬着唇，试图隐藏自己略抽噎的呼吸。这时候，旁边一位端着龙舌兰的金发男子也注意到他的状况，似乎瞬间了然原因，走过来放下酒杯问道：“在戒酒期？多长时间了？”

TJ愣愣抬起头看着那个男子。是金色的头发。他似乎是这里唯一金发的一位，噢不，远处还有个看上去胖乎乎的金发小子。他急忙吸了吸鼻子，勉强弯起嘴角笑道：“之前尝试戒，还有戒毒，本来已经六个月了，可是……”他眼看着自己又有些闷闷的鼻音，忙停住话头控制自己的情绪，再次 抬起头的时候笑容已经很自然了，“我们没有自我介绍过，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“非常抱歉，”那个金发男子伸出手，绅士风度尽显，“Steven James Harrison，叫Steve就好。”

“我们真是太有缘了！”James突然惊喜地冒出来插嘴道，“不仅有那么多James，你们不会相信，我最好的朋友也叫Steve，Steven Grant Rogers！只是我不知道那颗小豆芽菜在哪里，也不知道他现在怎么样了。”

他原本低垂的眼眸猛地抬起，瞳孔骤然紧缩。

Steve……？这三个词疯狂撞击着他大脑里的高墙，碎砖砾石冰雹一般砸下来，他顾不得保护自己的身体，一个念头霸占了他的心灵，并且以更可怕的速度夺走了他身体的控制权：墙的对面是他渴望想起的过往，他一定要向上爬。

他被紧紧捆在洗脑椅上。

扣着他手臂的不知道是什么金属，他怎样攥拳使劲也无法挣脱。冰冷的机器压迫在他的太阳穴上，白大褂在余光所及的地方晃来晃去，检查仪表盘上的数据。口罩后模模糊糊的有人在交谈：“他是怎么想起来的？这已经是这周第三次失控了。”

他努力思索着，试图从混沌的记忆里扯出些清晰的片段。不……他做不到，世界像是颠倒的，充满眼球的红色，狙击枪被后坐力更强硬地摁入掌心，失去声音的尖叫，从手指缝间滴滴答答落下来……他狠命咬着口中的橡胶直到牙齿发酸，想摇头甩去眼前那些困扰的景象，但只是连同禁锢着他的机器颤了颤。

交谈声突然停止了。人影向他移动过来，在他脸上投下阴影，嗡嗡地麻痹着他的耳膜。他知道接下来要发生什么。他将腿绷得紧紧的，强忍住心底冒起的恐惧。

资产怎么会感觉到恐惧？他是杀人不眨眼的“Winter Soldier”，是一件完美的武器，经历过无数非人的折磨，为什么还会拥有这种人类的软弱情绪？

厌恶和呕吐感擒住他的心脏，慢慢收紧，随着电流接近的滋滋声让他几乎窒息。那一部分不属于他，它不应该存在，就像所有的故障都应该被清除，让他解放。

电流贯穿每一处神经，他张大嘴撕心裂肺地大吼，耳边却是一片死寂。

他用尽全身力气咬牙，克制着自己喉咙里溢出来的轻哼，金属臂再次发出校准的“咔咔”声。

Steve。

他的喘息更加粗重，眼前白光和漆黑像是坏掉的放映机一般飞速切换着。只要一触及那个名字，他就会疼得全身抽搐，腿部肌肉由于过度紧绷都有些发软。似乎有一段被遗忘的过往正在被剥离出来，海底的淤泥随之被带离水面，毁坏了几十米的根系。那种疼痛在大脑深处爆炸，像是生生把他的中枢神经扯断了，又像用钝刀将他的每一个细胞都割成两半。

Steve。

恍惚间，他竟想起了出任务时，目标的孩子朗读的童话故事。小美人鱼为了能拥有美丽的双腿，让巫婆用刀子把自己的鱼尾从中间切开。

当然，他的一发子弹正中眉心，终结了这个荒唐的故事，随即熄灭了女人惊恐的哭叫和男人慌忙翻箱倒柜的动作。

小美人鱼无助地匍匐在沙滩上拍打她残破的鱼尾，而此时，他躲在黑暗里，用力埋下头，用棕发遮掩失控的生理性泪水，吞咽同样的痛楚。

可就算痉挛着，他也想伸出手抓住那段记忆。他下意识觉得那是对自己很重要的东西，他再也、再也不能放手了。

痛苦胜过疾病，瞬间击垮了他的保护系统，侵蚀着他的神志，蚕食他剩余的理智。他全身冒着冷汗，抽搐得像是陷入了吸毒后的癫狂状态。这痛苦超越阈值，他想用头去撞墙，想蜷缩成一团，甚至想掏出枪给自己一了百了。

资产本应该感受不到痛楚的，可是这痛楚却如此清晰，每一次冲击都那么鲜明，越来越强劲地推搡着他的灵魂。他想肆无忌惮地大喊，但最终还是猛力掐住自己的大腿，强行拽回那声被挤出牙缝的哀嚎。

背脊重重撞上墙壁，他近乎贪婪地享受着这个倚靠的地方，大口大口艰难地喘息着，好似刚进行了一场殊死搏斗。握着枪的手松了又紧，他努力调整着自己的呼吸，心脏与疲软的肌肉却依旧没有平息，后怕地小幅度颤抖着。

“我爸妈就是这样！我从小就被他们关在那个叫做白宫的玻璃罩子里，无论我做什么，都像是动物园里的猴子一样被人观察着，取笑或批判我的一举一动！我十几岁出柜的时候，几乎在头版新闻呆了一个星期。”TJ此时已经放开了，红着眼灌下一大口酒，几乎把自己呛到，“他们都觉得我比不上我弟弟，我在他们心目中就是Hammond家颓废的大儿子，不懂政治，只是个会弹钢琴的死基佬！”

“估计还是最好睡的名人。”他抬起头笑着去看周围的人，却笑得像在哭。他将杯中剩余的全部鸡尾酒一口饮尽，然后用力把酒杯拍在吧台上。

他喝得太急，酒精黏腻，搞得声音都有些含糊了：“就连他们两个都觉得我应该去当一个钢琴老师。钢琴老师？搞笑吗？”他大瞪着通红的眼睛，“我想自己搞一番事业，我想用自己的方式，成为一个像弟弟那样有领导力、能独当一面的人！他们不仅从来没有支持过我，还希望我就这么窝囊地过完一生！”

“哦，他们觉得给了我当他们儿子的许可证，给了我刷他们卡的权利，他们就已经在我身上付出足够多，可以随意支配我的命运？无论我有多少期待和努力，我也永远得不到他们的信任，他们不敢放手让我去拥有属于自己的东西！在他们心里我就应该过那种无聊的生活，那种每天在社交网络上诽谤我没有能力的人强加到我身上的生活！”

Jack失神地望着他泛红的脸颊。长长的阶梯再次出现在他眼前，他低着头走了好久好久，那阶梯却像是永远都不会有尽头，还反光得让他有些恍惚。TJ是怎么做到如此坦然面对真正自己的呢？

他曾经也是意气风发的少年，想在军队做出一番事业，向父亲展示自己出色的领导能力。可是自从他那次被俘，他就觉得越来越无能为力，虽然职位一步步上升，但他几乎能感觉到气运随着时间缓缓流走，怎么也无法挽留。他没有能力，无法掌握自己的权力、自己的婚姻，更无法掌控自己的命运走向。他绞尽脑汁也得不到来自上帝的启示，仿佛天命万分抗拒他加冕称王。

He was supposed to be at his coronation. But his fate… his failure was already shown to him long before he saw the crown. 

The crown that will never belong to him.

他也不再执着于带上那个王冠了。

Shiloh这个国都越来越冰冷。尽管并非寒冬，但他的鼻尖都被冻红了，还能看清自己呼出的白气。然而其他人——他的父亲、母亲和舅舅都恍若未闻。

那些人、不，那里的所有人心里想的只有控制他，像一个傀儡一样遵从他们的意愿，像个跳梁小丑一样为他们表演，供他们取乐。没有人会在意他真正的想法是什么，他们需要的只是一个哑巴娃娃，足够漂亮，戴着外表尊贵的塑料小皇冠，能撑得起场面就行。等到不需要的时候，就可以直接扔掉，再找个新的玩物。

人走到喧哗的群众里去，为的是淹没自己沉默的呼号。他只有隐藏在大停电的夜晚才能苟延残喘，才敢走进人群肆意追求所爱，才敢任由自己被压抑下的欲望吞噬，才敢偷偷袒露出一部分真实的自我，在黑暗中孤独地舔舐。

在永远失去一件东西之后，你才会意识到它的价值。他本以为自己并不会那么愚蠢，可他真的傻傻将爱人逼到了自杀的地步，还逞强着不愿扯破自己可笑的伪装。他的手指甚至没有触碰墓碑的资格，只能被刺骨的大雨穿透，随着被淋湿的国旗耷拉下来，裹在旗杆上没了生气。

一瓶烈酒混着眼泪滚下喉咙，火烧的胃比吞了冰还疼。权力并非他内心最想要的，爱情也不是，他渴求的是理解、信任和陪伴，那些他从幼时就缺失的东西。

在他滚烫的嘴唇上，在他黏湿的怀抱里，他终于第一次尝到了这种甘甜，并一度无可自拔。

而他根本配不上这些美好的事物，更配不上他。

即使自己为了那些虚无缥缈的承诺而远离他，对他恶语相向，在他们定情的酒吧面对着他割去自己的情感，背影包裹在灯火阑珊之中，将他独自丢进他不想看见的角落。

甚至他对他最后一次袒露真心，还是板着脸扣紧西装的领口，整理王位继承人毫无瑕疵的外壳：“You are the only real thing I’ve ever touched.”下一步便无情跨出了他的房间。

尽管如此，他还是如此为他着想。他看到了他内心埋藏的想法，他想尽方法去拯救他，试图让他看到真正的他是怎样的，让他意识到自己无需遮掩，坦诚的他便足够了。他对他的爱居然能够如此无私，即使这代表着逼他奉献自己的生命。

他扪心自问，自己做不到以同样浓烈的感情回应他。

可是。Now the only person who saw me, who really saw me, and still loved me, he’s dead!

他完完全全满足了父亲的要求，他真的什么都不剩了。

然而即使到了此时，他还是做不到将面具后的自己暴露在所有人面前。懦夫。

从这一点来看，TJ完完全全是个值得他敬佩的人，Jack颇有些失魂落魄地望向TJ。就算浑身是瘾如此不济，他的眼睛里依旧有微弱的光点在跳动着，温暖每个和他对视的人。

而他的眼睛里却只有一片灰白的尘埃，暗淡而没有寄托。风或许能搅起短暂的不安，但顷刻后又沉淀在密闭小屋的地板，再无声息。


	2. Chapter 2

TJ说完顿了顿，从柜中直接拿出一瓶威士忌，有些落败地倒在沙发里。良久，似乎认了命，扬起头吞下好几口烈酒。他抹了抹流下的酒，嘴唇被液体沾得更加鲜艳，突然又挤出一个自嘲的笑：“我知道，我酗酒、我吸毒我控制不住自己的欲望，我甘愿堕落，把自己的生活弄得一团糟。但我之前还是成功逃出了这个恶性循环。”

“他真的特别积极，和他在一起的时候我像是变成了一个崭新的人，我感受到了前所未有的快乐，因为他能让我意识到自己存在的价值！我开始为了他戒毒戒酒，这是我坚持得最长的一次，最终持续了六个月。”

他的目光突然开始躲闪，迷失地望着酒瓶里自己扭曲的倒映：“可是有狗仔发现了我们的感情。他正在事业上升期，听到消息急着就要和我分手，怕我干扰到他的工作。我以为、我只希望他能和我一起面对这一切……”他眯了眯眼，像是再强忍着眼泪，“我当初也经历过同样的事，所以我懂这种，透明暴露在公众面前的感觉。不过我相信，很快大家就会理解他，认识到他是个多么温柔的人，并且意识到无缘无故给同性恋扣上各种帽子是多么愚蠢。” 

他的肩膀沉下去，声音也渐渐轻下去，整个人在沙发里缩成小小的一团。“但他只是推开我，离开了。再也没有回来。”

James抿了抿唇不知该如何安慰他，只好伸出手揽住他的肩膀：“以后你就不用害怕了，我们都会在这里陪着你。”

TJ抬起头对着他笑了笑，随即又偏过脸继续道：“后来我看见电视上记者对他的采访。那天是圣诞节，他很高兴地说，他要赶回家，因为他的两个孩子还在等着父亲的礼物。”

Carter迷茫地眨了眨眼。

女孩金色发梢的香气似乎还萦绕在他鼻端，嘴唇柔软的触感还轻轻依附在他脸颊上，可她此时却已经依偎在另一个小呆子的怀里，遥不可及。

平时他展现出来的外表无懈可击，标准的花花公子，日日泡在百花丛中放荡不羁，一挑眉一眯眼就有无数女孩尖叫着扑向他的膝盖，撩过的妹估计十个酒吧也挤不下。就算失恋买醉，少量的酒精只会蒸腾起更浓的兴味，微醺着又拉过一个女孩，在酒吧最热闹的欢呼声中跳起黏糊糊的热舞。

可没有人真正窥探进他的内心，被那灼热的痴情烫伤。

他莫名有些赞叹TJ的坦率。他应该是比较开朗的个性，想要怎么样就会怎么样去做，忠诚追随内心的想法。他就永远无法跨越那道鸿沟与自己和解。

虽然他一直在为了她努力改善自己糜烂的生活步调，但他还是更习惯把那个虚假的形象挡在身前，那个拥有万人迷笑容，潇洒随性，不会为爱所困的夜店小王子。

他犹豫着张了张口，想说的话终究还是没能出口，只扭曲成一个完美的笑：“你傻呀，他显然不够喜欢你，何必执着在一个人身上？学学我吧，当你坐拥无数选择的时候，丢失一个目标又有什么大不了的呢？”

TJ扭头愤愤瞪着他的眼睛，紧抿着唇，眸光流转片刻，他突然崩不住哭了，把脸埋到掌心，委屈的嗓音哽咽得有些模糊：“我只想和他过上正常人的生活……凭什么同性恋是要面对一切质疑的群体，凭什么他们不承认爱情也可以光明正大地存在于两个相同性别的人之间！”

他慌张摸着口袋找餐巾纸，把西装翻得凌乱了都没找到，最后只好扯过吧台上的方巾擦了擦眼泪：“我不在乎旁人对我乱七八糟的印象，他们都没有深入了解过我，不看重我、甚至厌恶我也不是问题。可是偏偏是他，他竟也一边抄起领带一边冲我大吼。” 

他吸了吸鼻子，眼神扫过周围沉默的所有人：“‘你是总统的儿子，就算你是个废物也有人养着你!我和你不一样，我有自己的事业！’”他落寞地低下头苦笑，“这还不是最残忍的，我没想到他可以这么绝情。他说，我们确实做过了，当时感觉很棒，可那又能怎么样。每次他走出房间的时候，就会觉得自己很罪恶，和我做的所有事都很恶心，感觉到对妻子深深的愧疚。”

他的眼泪又忍不住涌出来，方巾也堵不住，染红了他的眼眶和鼻尖：“我只是没想到我在他心里也是这样的，没想到我只是他见不得人的发泄工具。我以为我已经习惯了失望，可我发现我终究还是那个软弱的、被宠坏了的……废物。就像其他人说的一样，那种出身优渥，长得也不错，唯一的成功却是成功活得很差劲的那种富二代。”

他咬了咬牙压下翻涌的情绪:“有天晚上我实在撑不下去了，我把自己锁在车里，想打开引擎自杀。妈妈把我救出来，送进抢救室才捡回一条命。可是我父亲，那个满脑子全是性的死老头，竟然觉得……我的自杀只是一个stunt，只是我为博取他们的关注作出的把戏?”

“当你最亲近的人也不信任你，质疑你、欺骗他们，和整个世界上的人一起侮辱你人格，当你一个人迷失在恶意揣测里的时候，你还能觉得这没什么大不了的吗？”他恨恨盯着默不作声的Carter，“我今日之所以会放弃挣扎，在这个深不见底的泥淖中沉没，就是因为所有声称爱我的人实际上都推了我一把。”

Steve伸出手轻轻揉他肩头，温言安慰道：“别去多想Carter说的话。我相信他也是出于同情，不愿看你受到更多伤害。”或许是因为TJ年纪小，性格也像个没长大的孩子，他莫名想到了自己的小Trevor，“现在一切都过去了。” 

旁边沙发上的长发男子温柔地笑着看向他们。

他深棕色的长发有些自然卷，脸颊边的松垮在脑后绑成一个小发鬏，软软的胡须勾勒出他下巴的棱角。虽说外表上看不出来，可他确实是这群人里年纪最大的，已经磕磕绊绊活了超过一个世纪的时间，经历了太多无需的变故。

或许一晃神依旧能错看出当初夺走万千少女心“布鲁克林小王子”的残影，可疲惫却悄然开始拖拽着他缓慢下来，他的眼睛平静得像一潭死水，阳光无法透入更深的湖底，光斑也不再随着波纹流转。

他听见James短促的笑：“以前我去酒吧也会有很多可爱漂亮的女孩子邀请我去跳舞呢！可是自从Steve注射血清之后，他变成了那个更……”James停顿片刻，似乎在寻找准确的形容词，随即垂眼笑着摇了摇头，“耀眼的存在，而我反倒变成小透明啦。”

他突然有些羡慕TJ可以如此放肆地宣泄情感。

TJ所描述的世界给他的负担太重了。如果他不是总统的儿子，他根本就不需要承受这一切，隐私的感情不需要被记者挑到明面上任所有人评价。

感情在这个孩子的生活里占了很大的比重，他只想和爱人在一起，能够互相信赖扶持，过幸福的普通生活。试问这种生活谁不想要呢？而对于多少人来说，仅仅这个要求也是奢望？

其实他……从某种角度来说，也算是被爱人抛弃了吧？

不，他们根本算不上爱侣。

那这种关系算什么呢。

变了味的好朋友?

_I thought we had the time, had our lives, now you never get older, older_

_Didn’t say goodbye, now I’m frozen in time, getting colder, colder _

_One last word, one last moment, to ask you why_

_You left me here behind_

我也曾想过去质问你，怎么能这样草率地对待我，把我孤零零地留在这里，变成世界上唯一的过时之人。可最后我还是相信你做出了最好的选择，对你自己，对你的一生挚爱，也许也是对我。

只是，心里可能会有些不甘。

_We had plans, we had visions, now I can’t see ahead_

_We were one, we were golden_

_Forever, you said_

暖洋洋的余晖将他们的影子拉得很长，他们并排坐在摩天轮下的长椅上，分享一个掰成两半的热狗。“嘿，Bucky。”他歪头望向身边的男孩，光线让他金发的末梢模糊了，过度分散了他的注意力，险些害他没听清他的话。

他愣愣地看着他，像是要融化到空气中去，又像要溺毙在他眼睛的海蓝色里:“答应我，我们以后也要这样肩靠肩坐着看夕阳。即使等到我们老得走不动路了，我们也不可以分开。”

他当时是怎么回答的？

他傻傻盯着他蓝瞳中忽隐忽现的绿，直到热狗的酱料滴到手背上才反应过来，慌忙大笑着去拍他的肩膀：“笨蛋Steve，我们将来总归要找个姑娘结婚的呀，没法永远呆在一起。”

Steve却格外认真地拉住他手臂：“既然我们在一起长大，我们也肯定会一起变老。你是我最好的朋友，是我生命里最重要的人，这件事没有任何东西能够改变。”

_You said you’d grow old with me_

“骗子。”他小声嘟囔道。

他自从拾回记忆之后其实挺缺乏安全感的，怕因为脑子里的指令重新被九头蛇控制，怕再也想不起来少年时期，更怕Steve不愿继续忍受他的拖累。

可是当Steve真正选择了Peggy的时候，他却做不出多余的表情，笑容仍然挂在嘴角，没有悲伤，只是空洞洞的。

_I’d like to say I’m okay but I’m not_

_I try but I fall ‘cause my mind turned it off_

_But I can’t be sober, I cannot sleep_

_You’ve got your peace now, what about me?_

他并不是怨恨Steve，他从未有过这样的想法。他是一个罪人，他不值得，他不配。而Steve和他不一样，他配得上完美的人生，那种没有他参与的、没有被他扰乱过的人生。

他只是有点失落……或许也是出于自私。但他以为他们共同度过了那么多岁月，他在他心里的分量会稍微更重一些。

而生命似乎也随着他的离去瞬间失去了意义，他不知道自己还能做些什么。自从记忆苏醒之后他一直在忏悔。他是一个伤害了太多人的怪物，他本应被关起来的，离无辜的人越远越好，不要再违背自己的意愿威胁到其他人的性命。

他早就不再是以前开朗善良的James Buchanan Barnes了，这副躯壳里只剩下残渣。

如果复仇者联盟能原谅他……不，他根本没有资格奢求任何人的原谅，更何况其中有被他亲手毁灭了家庭的人。

一想到Tony，他就忍不住垂首端详自己的左手。即使带着手套，冰冷的金属触感却依旧穿透布料，激起他一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他一直很敬佩Tony，很愧疚，也非常为他感到惋惜:他虽然经常口是心非，却不是个真正刻薄的人。他知道他恨自己，但他也没有多为难自己，只是不愿再次挑起事端撕破脸面——对于他能否找到自己这件事他从未有过质疑，毕竟若是钢铁侠想做到的事不会有做不到的。

其实整个复仇者联盟都对他有恩，没有继续追究他的责任，而是以难以置信的宽容对待一个曾经杀人无数的——九头蛇武器。他感激他们能允许他退休赎罪，留在瓦坎达度过余生，但同时他也感到更加内疚和羞愧了。毕竟他们算是满足了自己的愿望，赐给他草原上这一块没有噩梦、没有乱糟糟杂音的地方。

他依旧不太习惯和现在的年轻人交流，相比之下他更偏爱小羊羔，它们会安安静静倾听他深埋在心底的秘密，不会牵扯半分世俗的成见。

又或许，小羊们只是为了填补身边空缺的位置而已。

I actually can’t stop missing you, buddy.

他突然想起Sam之前推荐给他一部“老”电影里的曲子：Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?

Hell no, punk. You never loved me.

他正出神抚摩着袖口，有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，他转身扬起脸，上唇蓄着小胡子的男人微笑着冲他招手:“很抱歉打扰到你，我叫Jeff Gillooly，请问可以坐在你旁边吗?”

他点了点头，向边缘挪了挪。Jeff叹口气躺上柔软的沙发，望着天花板上的吊灯幽幽道：“我还挺喜欢这个地方的，你呢？”

他疑惑地看向他。Jeff似乎早就料到他的反应，向后靠了靠寻找更舒服的姿势:“这个地方没有人认识我，也不会有人总是把以前的事翻出来说。其实很多人并不真正了解事情的前因后果，只是忠心地遵从‘集体无意识’人云亦云。在更大的群体里，人们往往会抹除自己作为独立个体的想法，去盲目相信媒体上的天花乱坠。”他缓缓弯起嘴角，“特别当你是个公众人物的时候。”

他笑了笑偏脸看向聚在一起的几个年轻人：“当然，我并不是总统的儿子，也不可能当上总统。我的前妻是个很出色的花滑运动员，没有接触过这个领域的人可能不会相信，体育界也不比演艺圈纯洁多少，同样混乱得像摔碎的鸡蛋。”

“慢慢地，我也不再愿意去澄清了。奇怪的是，一旦当事人不再做出激烈的回应，这件事引起的热度和关注反而会渐渐被网络遗忘。人们的兴趣很快就会转移到其他新闻上，即使那件事同样和他们没有任何交集。这才是永恒不变的事实。”

Jeff凝视着他的时候，他才发现他的眼眸是此处罕见的深褐色：“你刚才好像也在沉迷于以前的事?容我给你提个建议，尝试去放下那些过往吧。你不可能再作出任何改变，何必让它们一直烦恼着你呢？”

他垂下脸停顿片刻，才转过头露出扩大的笑容：“我会考虑的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词出自You said you'd grow old with me-Michael Schulte


	3. Chapter 3

吧台处又传来吵吵闹闹的欢笑，二人循声看去，James正尝试将一个扭扭捏捏的少年扯进围坐的小圈子。他看上去也就二十出头的年纪，软乎乎的脸颊还有点婴儿肥，下巴上的那道凹痕也比其余人更深一些。

此刻他怯怯扭头望着身后另一个少年，那人或许比他年长一些，发色带着几分暗金，自然地散落在前额，略微遮住他的眉眼。他的眼睛格外透亮，在光线下浅得只剩边缘的颜色，像是一滴蓝墨晕进了水杯:“Martin，你无需感到害怕，我只是对入侵我世界的恶魔心有余悸。我检查过这里的墙壁，并没有发现类似的迹象。” 

“可是……Ben，你为什么不和我一起过来？”被称作Martin的少年睁大眼望着他，Ben则退后一步无奈笑道：“我终究还是被诅咒了。你们最好不要靠近我，我怕影响到你们。”

James闻言放下刚端起的酒杯大喊道：“这怎么可以？我们不会排斥你的，这世界上根本没有什么诅咒，你估计是被恐惧故事里的情节吓到了。”他起身握住Ben的手腕，“你看，我就算碰到你也不会有什么坏事发生，更何况你刚才自己也说过，这里并没有那种恶魔对吧?即使有，Bucky哥哥也会保护你们的！别害羞啦，过来一起聊天!”

Steve用手指将滑落的金发顺到耳后，稍失神地搅动着手中的酒杯：“我也一直被严重的酒瘾困扰着。很小的时候，父母就因为父亲酗酒的毛病离婚了，从那年开始我便和工作繁忙的母亲住在一起，不过我更喜欢去父亲的小公寓玩。他会和我比赛遥控车，会抱着我在沙发上看足球比赛；比起母亲，他能给我的陪伴和快乐显然更多。”

“可是父亲并没有戒酒，甚至从没有去尝试过。他还会让我去帮他倒酒，踩着凳子爬上高高的橱柜，倒出三指宽的威士忌。”他伸出三根手指比划了一下，“终于有一天，我没忍住偷偷抿了一口。”

“那酒的味道实在是太辛辣了，我直接吐了出来，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽。但当时父亲好像在接母亲的电话，只是从客厅遥遥喊了一句‘你没事吧’，我急忙用力拍胸口，等想咳嗽的感觉被压下去之后，我又给自己灌了大大的一口。”他蹙起的眉头几乎在眉心留下一道刻痕，“我只想变得和父亲更相似，毕竟父亲在男孩的成长中总是扮演着非常重要的角色……哦天啊。”

他似乎说不下去般把脸埋在了掌心，将近五分钟只能听到他抑制的喘气声。所有人都安静地等他恢复情绪后继续讲述，TJ还像Steve之前安慰他一样温柔抚了抚他的后背。

待Steve再次抬起头的时候，原本失控的悲戚已经趋于平淡：“我成年后也不可避免地坠入了和父亲同样的常规模式，瘾最严重的那段时间几乎每天把酒当水喝。我自欺欺人地想把这个秘密藏起来，似乎以为这样别人就无法发现我真正不堪的内在。”

他轻轻扬起嘴角，右手开始无意识地蹭着左手无名指：“或许是命运将我们安排到一起，希望她能拯救我，在一次糟糕的脱口秀上我意外遇到了世界上最好的女孩Karen，还和她结婚了，并一起孕育了我们的小可爱。他的名字叫Trevor。”

“但我也是在那时第一次让她深深失望。因为酗酒，我被公司辞退了。被Karen堵在家门前的时候，她扶着腰挺着肚子，充盈着泪水的眼睛满是血丝——而我手里甚至还拎着一瓶白兰地。”他停止手指的动作，揪了揪衣领正襟危坐，“我立志要为了配得上呆在他们身边去改善自己的生活。我削减了每周喝酒的次数，收敛自己付出许多努力，但我也找到一份崭新的工作，得到相应的回报。”

“酒精不再是必不可少的消费品，Trevor的出生简直是神赐给我最好的礼物，似乎一切都在慢慢步入正轨，Karen还想着和我一起再生个孩子。那几个月，我确实开始天真地期待接下来充满希望的日子。”

“直到Trevor不小心喝了一口我的酒。你们根本无法想象我当时心里的恐慌，”他由于紧张有些支吾，手指紧紧绞在一处，“我害怕我会成为他陋习的源头，怕他有一天也会和之前的我一样踏着父亲的脚印走入深渊。Karen和他是我的奢望，是我不敢去触碰的晨曦，我怎么可能愿意让他变得和我一样！于是从那一天开始，我再没有喝过一杯酒。”

“可我还是因为一时疏忽永远失去了Trevor。在他为我唱完生日歌后十分钟。”

指关节在柜台叩击，彩色气球在余光中飘来飘去，急刹车时轮胎和路面刺耳的摩擦声……像是世间所有的嘈杂瞬间涌进失聪之人的耳朵里。

Steve抬起头闭了闭眼，昏暗的灯光用极淡的阴影将他的金色睫毛印在脸颊上:“因为在吧台遇见了同样在戒酒的酒保。”

他自嘲地勾起嘴角：“最可笑的是，我还深陷在愧疚中，买了玫瑰回家请罪，Karen却和我最好的朋友，在我们的床上……我这辈子简直是满纸荒唐言。用我的亲身经验来教育你们，想养成一个好习惯是真的困难，可是要重新颓废却真他妈容易。我又开始酗酒，又因此收到了辞退信，还额外收到了一封离婚协议书。他们两个都这样决绝地离开了我。躺在出租屋里的时候，我常常感到困惑：我已经两次丢失了工作，亲手毁掉了自己的家庭，现在我还能为什么而活？”

从此日复一日都浑浑噩噩的，没有任何区别，像调到空频的收音机，只能嘶哑着冒出“嗞嗞”的杂音，又像是群星出走的茫茫夜幕，看不透深邃到何处才是光亮。他唯一能想起的事情就是把酒藏在了哪里，可最近头越来越痛，连原本烂熟于心的位置都记不清晰了。

他仿佛闷成了一罐发酵过度的葡萄。

“Wohoo！这才是真正金牌运动员的实力！你们看到没有！”另一端突然传来一声炫耀的欢呼，Steve扶着桌沿转身，恰好望见那个身穿深蓝色运动裤的男子完美的落地姿势，从他背后的USA字样来判断，他大概率是美国某个体操队的教练。

他抄起旁边的墨镜，注意到来自远处的目光，夹着镜腿的拳头在胸口敲了敲，另一只手高高扬起指向虚空咧嘴笑道：“Lance Tucker，实至名归的冠军，体操之神！Give me that medal！”说完他卖弄般抡起右手的红色外套，一松手将它甩到了高杠上，双手叉腰得意地欣赏这幅杰作。

他并非那个角落里唯一奇怪的人。

一个男子盘腿坐在地板上，他红棕色的长卷发异常杂乱，烦躁地遮住半张脸。他捧着一顶黑色的圆筒高帽，眼珠子都几乎瞪出来了，愤怒的吼声遏制在喉咙里，反而更加扭曲和癫狂：“为什么！为什么没有魔法！为什么我打不开大门！”

“施魔法居然还需要借助媒介？疯帽子，你是真的魔怔了吧？”旁边沙发边靠着一个双手抱胸、看上去稚气未脱的少年，可他出口的话却高傲无比，“你的世界简直和哈利波特一样低级。从古至今，我们的身体就是最好的媒介！”

随着他缓缓放大的笑容，漆黑以他的瞳孔为中心扩散开侵蚀了整个眼球，看不出任何反射，每一丝跌落的光线都被无情吞噬，玷污成更深的黑色。他偏脸眨了眨全黑的眼眸，几米外紧锁的柜门上便腾地爆开，一本书从架子上滑出来，随着他勾手指的动作安稳飞到他手中。

他刚刚继承全部的魔力，正处于少年人狂放不羁的时候，又以父亲的命夺取了他的毕生力量，眼看着世上无人能与他匹敌，他越发野心勃勃。

他们害他十三岁才得以浅尝魔法的滋味，还惶恐不安地担心是自己出了什么问题。他已经被这两个人欺骗了太久，压抑了一辈子，难道还不允许他们成为自己向家族复仇路上的垫脚石？

他当然知道自己滥用魔法，知道自己已经深陷泥潭——但那又怎么样？这整个社会都欠他的，更何况是抛弃他的亲生父母！

就算注定无法自拔，他也要把所有人一起扯下来！

眼里闪过一瞬火焰窜动，他自信有足够的实力碾压在场所有人。

“易如反掌。”他满意地挑眉，抬眼却发现那被他称作“疯帽子”的人根本没有看他，而是继续狠狠盯着被他揉皱了的高帽，不禁皱起眉，别过头冷哼一声：“难以理喻。”

Jefferson当然听到了他说的话，只是懒得去回应。他在那个年轻人身上恍惚看见了当年的自己。虽然他不曾如此极端，可那时玩魔法也只是为了赚钱和有趣的冒险，从未考虑过会留下什么烂摊子。

直到魔法使他失去了妻子，他才真正参透那句“All magic comes with a price”到底意味着怎样的后果。

而如今他有更重要的事需要关注。既然已经被困在这里，从恶皇后那里夺回帽子的计划显得更加无法实现，女儿的面庞离他越来越遥远。

家庭若不是他成熟后藏不住的软肋，又怎么会轻易被恶皇后利用？

他现在一心只想制作出一顶有效用的、能够开启异世界间魔法大门的礼帽，可以让他早点赶回家——他本来就不应该违背女儿的愿望再次使用魔法！可这报应却不公平地落在了她头上……

如今小家伙肯定在家里孤零零地等着他开茶话会，也不知道她有没有出事……

“你的眼睛竟然能完全变成黑色！这也太酷了吧！”百无聊赖正打算翻开书，一个五彩缤纷的色块突然冲到他面前，穿着浅色牛仔裤和黄条纹天蓝色外套的少年跑过来抓住他的手臂，他一惊，这才发现他就是那个全场唯一的金发小子。

少年上下打量他一番，兴奋地拍了拍他的肩膀：“哥们，你瞧我们的品味多相似啊！你的衣服和我的乔丹一样酷，真是知己!”说着笑着抬腿晃了晃，显摆脚上黑红相间的新鞋。

他在心里偷偷翻了个白眼:你穿的像是活脱脱从上世纪八十年代电影里走出来的一样，我穿的则是高领长风衣，谁跟你品味相似了?

刚想甩开他攀上来的胳膊，金发小子却不由他质疑，用力握住他的手摇晃道：“很高兴认识你，我叫Blaine，我们来组个小队吧！名字就叫霹雳二人组怎么样？”

他被他一串连珠炮搞得有点懵，脑子尚未反应过来发生了什么，嘴巴却已经抢先回答道：“Chase Collins。”说完看到Blaine亮晶晶的眼睛，他这才意识到自己的疏忽，朝着他的背影懊恼撇嘴，暗搓搓鄙夷道：这分明就是个中二小组，还取了这么落后的名字！

这样一出神，他险些撞在猛然停步的Blaine身上，还没来得及抱怨，Blaine匆忙抬起手阻止他靠近，转身对上他疑惑的眼神，他皱紧眉头，左手把食指抵在唇上作“嘘”声，右手悄悄指向几步外黑暗里的人影：“你看那人的左臂，那难道是……苏联的红星标志！”

他顺着他手指的方向看去。

那人倚在墙壁上，半低着头，棕色的长发垂下来遮掩着面庞让他看不清表情，噢不仅如此，他甚至戴着一副硬质的黑色面具，扣着颌骨完全挡住他下半张脸。

他仅仅是站在那里就透露出一股生人勿近的冷酷气息，左臂看上去像是包了一层金属材质的外壳，他正在测试般不停地握拳又松开。那人敏锐察觉到他感兴趣的目光，瞬间转脸直勾勾盯着他的一举一动，未戴手套的右手握紧腰间刀柄，灰湖绿的眼眸在暗处敛着光。

他喜欢他身上的气质，危险、冰冷，或许还能与暴虐和杀戮联系到一起。这个人肯定就像他一样，是个真正的杀手。

值得交个朋友。他瞧着可比身边这小傻子聪明多了。

“嘿！你要去干什么！”Blaine正紧张地扒着沙发观察局势，转脸见Chase带着笑起身向那人藏身处走去，慌乱中想拽住他却意外脱手，一时急得差点跳起来。他闭上眼深深呼吸，挺了挺胸扯直红色高领毛衣，良久终于跨出英勇就义的第一步：作为一个有责任心的队长怎么能放弃队员呢！

他小跑跟上去抢到Chase身前，半仰着脸妄图与阴沉沉的男人视线平行，咽了下口水，鼓足勇气去戳他的金属胳膊：“喂！苏联的大家伙，报上你的名号！”

听到久违的命令式语气，他的瞳孔下意识缩了缩，脑内定向的程序又开始顶着生锈的齿轮强行运转，他顾不上剐刑般的剧痛，努力将破损的字词拼凑成句：“Winter Soldier，Asset of Hydra.”

由于他声音轻得近乎呢喃，Chase连他的名字都没完全听懂，但心里接近他的渴望反倒越发蠢蠢欲动。他伸出手递到他眼前，勾起一边嘴角笑道：“Winter，相信我们以后会……”

瞥见这类似进攻的举措，Winter Soldier突然目光一寒，左手挤压出金属片校正的“喀喀”声，一扬拳便将他击飞，重重撞上对面墙壁。

这阵喧哗招惹来周围无数惊恐的目光，特别是当他们看到Winter Soldier遽然拔出Gerber横在胸前，大踏步朝捂着胸口咳血的Chase逼近之时。

Blaine吓得大喊，挽起袖子打算加入战局保护他；Chase却显得格外从容，他摆了摆手示意Blaine退后，撑着地板站起身，狠命抹掉嘴角的淤血，唯独不耐烦的动作只是掸去风衣上的灰尘。“有意思。I’m a little impressed.”他不忿地扭了扭头，挑衅般将手指掰得发响，笑起来时眼睛倏然漆黑似夜：“那我就陪你玩个过瘾吧。”

他抬手凝聚起一道能量波向他甩去，试图把他抑制在距离五米的地方。Winter Soldier被那诡异的东西狠狠砸中右肩，他只是身形晃了晃，短暂停顿偏头瞟一眼青紫的皮肤，随即攥紧手中的匕首，像感觉不到痛似的直接跨到他面前，右臂极速挥出，一道白光迅如闪电劈开他的视线。

近战自己根本占不到优势，Chase心底暗惊，急忙后退半步，找准时机双手从下方顶上他手腕。Winter Soldier顺势扭转进攻方向，左臂往下一坠，超级士兵的肌肉力量和金属的重量齐齐撞在他大腿。

Chase闷哼一声，感觉被打中的部位瞬间肿了，稍微挪动都火辣辣地疼。幸亏接触面积够大，腿骨还不至于断裂。他咬紧后槽牙翻了个跟头跃到沙发后，不给Winter Soldier靠近的机会，立刻张开五指施魔法擒住他双臂，用尽全身力气想迫使他将紧握的拳头扯开。

Winter Soldier原本冷漠的脸上掠过片刻的迷茫，登时施力挣脱那无形的束缚，几步跳上沙发一记重拳击下。就在这千钧一发之际，Chase堪堪来得及双手合并固化出一层防护罩；两人的身体都在空中停滞一瞬，然后同时被那蛮横的反作用力震飞出去——

Chase狠狠撞上桌沿，从被砸碎的桌面上摔下来时还压断了椅腿。他剧烈咳嗽着，踉跄爬起来还想继续战斗，肩膀却忽地被一个人握住。凑近耳边的嗓音淡淡的，猜不透任何情绪：“打架并不是当务之急的事。”

“你又是谁……”Chase不服气还想反驳，然而回头一望见那人近在咫尺的脸，他猝然僵硬在原地。搭在他肩膀的力道很松，他原本不费力气就可以轻易抵开，可他愣像是被当场冻住一般，能完成的最后一个动作便是眨了眨眼，睁大褪去黑雾的蓝眸傻傻凝视着他。

Jack深藏在眉弓阴影下的眼睛依旧紧紧盯着他，嘴角却玩味地挑起，手指顺着他肩膀的弧度滑开，转而捏了捏他肩头：“很好。请大家都暂且到中间空旷的位置集合，我想我们有个理论需要探讨。”

毕竟是Shiloh大陆高傲的王子，还曾当任多年军官，他自带的上位者气场太过霸道；面对如此强横的压迫，刚刚成年的Chase之前再怎么嚣张，此刻也不由得有些畏缩，只好服从他的要求乖乖收手。

另一边Winter Soldier同样连连后退，他并没有摔倒，金属手指深深插入墙壁停刹，直扒出几十厘米的印痕才站稳脚跟。他猛力扯出手臂，一正身形还想上前，小臂却从背后被拉住。

他不爽地侧脸回顾，使劲甩了甩胳膊竟没能脱离桎梏，不禁皱起眉抬眼死死瞪着他：这股熟悉感……不仅仅是因为相同的脸。那人注意到他的诧异和困惑，歪了歪头温柔一笑，二人的目光同时低垂，交汇到那两只带着手套的左手上。

原来这就是真正的领导者气场，我无论如何都无法企及的高度……TJ的脚步停顿在离Jack几米远的沙发旁，眼神呆呆固定在他湿润的嘴唇上，随即，又愣愣地去追随下意识舔唇的舌尖。他稍稍低下头，略有些黯然失神。Jack的年纪在全部十七人中显然偏小，甚至还比他小三岁，可他却能用一句话便令所有人唯命是从。

此刻他正站在圆圈中心，向大家介绍身边腼腆的NASA宇航员：“这是Dr. Chris Beck，他也许能解答我们离奇出现在这里的原因，不过我希望……”他恰好转过脸去捕捉到TJ沮丧撅起的小嘴，奇怪地蹙眉问道：“TJ，你怎么了？”

Jack被点到名字腾地红了脸，连忙慌张摇头否认：“没事，想到了其他东西。”他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽一声，快速眨了眨眼，抿着唇不自然地弯起嘴角：“很抱歉打断你说话，请继续。”

Jack的视线仍旧探寻地在他身上流转片刻，这才回归原题：“希望各位听完之后不要有过于出格的举动。”

Chris Beck清了清嗓子道：“碍于在场还有一位Chris，大家不妨叫我的姓Beck吧。尽管这个领域并非我的博士专长，但我还是想提出一个理论……你们有没有看过《源代码》和《死亡幻觉》？噢，你们那边都不一定有这两部电影的存在，”他尴尬环顾四周不解的面庞，“我的意思是，我们或许来自于不同的平行宇宙？”

“肉眼可见，虽然我们的外貌酷似从一个模子里刻出来的，但所处的时代、国家、以及世界背景都相差甚远。为何不能大胆提出推测，我们其实拥有同样的本源，只是因为他在分裂于无数个平行宇宙后依然持续发展，导致我们之间的区别也越来越大。这一点大家应该已经感受到了吧？”

Blaine闻言剧烈点头，崇拜地望着Beck：不愧是我偶像NASA的天才！Jack也颔首同意道：“例如这里没有人听说过我的国家，即使来自同一城市，Carter和James也不记得TJ的父亲当过总统，Jefferson和Chase则来自有魔法的世界……”

方才拉住Winter Soldier的男人突然站起身。他原本一直沉默寡言地坐在角落，并没什么人和他说过话，现在也不知道他到底想做什么。

他迈步走到Jack身边，坦然面对猜忌的目光：“关于平行世界的说法在我们那里也非常盛行，而且我们也成功证实了这个理论，甚至还发明出能穿越时间和空间的机器。可是，”他制造了一个戏剧性的空白，“也许是因为结合平行世界——也就是使我们相遇耗费的能量太大，时空已经出现了严重的错乱。”

他抬手分别指向人群中的James和Winter Soldier：“我们是同一个角色。无论是James Buchanan Barnes，Asset，Winter Soldier，Bucky Barnes还是White Wolf……”

他撕下左手长袖，露出振金的手臂和肩头衔接处的狰狞伤疤：“我们都分享着同一个灵魂。”

Winter Soldier肆意叫嚣的机械嗡鸣声消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

那种迷失在其他时间线里的感觉，那种无法回到自己熟悉时间的恐慌，那种没人陪伴在身边的孤独……这个世界上真的再也没有人能分享他的人生经历。

Sam嫌弃他整天情绪低迷，指着屏幕上那只撇着嘴的Grumpy Cat搞怪大叫“你和它简直长得一模一样”，但最后还是屈服在他的不爽凝视下，推荐他去看几个与时间旅行有关的电影。

“它们可能会给予你感同身受的错觉，而且，算是贴近一下现代的生活嘛！”他用遥控器打开一个频道，小声抱怨：“Oh man，终局之战后你怎么越来越像个老古董了！”

没有Steve在身边督促，他哪里有动力跟上新时代的节奏。

他也没想到自己会意外地沉迷于这些脑洞大开的科幻故事。于是他闷在复仇者大厦，一部接着一部不留空隙，用了一星期时间几乎目不转睛地看完了Netflix上所有时间穿越的电影。

以至于后来Sam张口结舌地翻着播放记录里30部好莱坞大片，良久才憋出一句：“兄弟，你比追Supernatural的迷妹还要狂热啊。”

那里面便包括《Hot Tub Time Machine》。

“我最先看到那个名叫Sebastian Stan的演员时异常震惊。他饰演八十年代飞扬跋扈的小男孩Blaine，对，就是这个小朋友，”他扭头看向捏着汽水罐目瞪口呆的Blaine，“他的容貌和我年轻时毫无二致。”

“我思索了好久，又去询问专攻物理的Banner博士，以为我被从前洗脑时还做过这样的事。后来我才意识到，这或许根本不是时间上的穿越，而是……另一个平行宇宙。”他缓缓在围出的圈中踱步，“但起初我并不明白为什么只有这部作品能穿越空间，而且竟然恰巧被我发现。”

“我越想越觉得事情诡异，可是却苦于找不到新的线索。直到我遇见你们，我的脑子里忽然冒出一个理论。它如此简洁易懂，可以解释发生的一切，但它也是那么令人难以置信——”他抬起头，目光从每个人的脸上扫过，“我们都只是电影或者电视剧里的虚拟人物，而Sebastian Stan，则是我们共同的扮演者。”

所有人都沉默了。

他们暗自折服于Bucky的智慧……和疯狂。

我们都不是真实存在的？这怎么可能？这里的每个人都是由血肉组成的独立个体，而不是剧本里的两行笔墨或者制片机里的一团数据！

Bucky没有理睬他们的质疑：“所以我们到底为什么会在今天聚集到这里？依我所见，各个作品重合的原因一定和Sebastian息息相关。你们还记得今天是几月几日吗？”

八月十三日。

异口同声得出这个答案，大家都无言地对视，即便再荒谬也无法不去相信他提出的理论：这个日期是唯独在所有人世界里都一致的东西。

“我并没有阅读过关于那个演员的更多材料，这是我作为特工的疏忽。不过我相信今天一定是对他来说最重要的日子，所以我斗胆推测，八月十三号是他的生日。”

墙壁轰然倒塌，束缚烟消云散，阳光争先恐后地挤进来，摹勒着落地窗边柔和的背影轮廓。

Sebastian坐在酒店房内巨大的落地窗前，慢慢沉下去的夕阳只照亮了他的侧面，脸颊边缘的线条几乎融化到浅橘色的余晖里。

他惊讶地回身望向这群凭空出现、把他房间挤得满满当当的人。他愣愣站起身，打量着他们迥然不同的装束和显然完全一样的长相，语塞许久才结巴着开口道：“你们cosplay的技术也太……厉害了吧。”

“Cosplay是什么？”James拍了拍落在肩上的灰尘。这一出声立即吸引了Sebastian的目光，他眼前一亮，上前托起他的手臂赞叹道：“漫威都不允许我在电影里换个新发型，短头发的确比长发酷多了。”

“有时长头发比较容易打理。”Bucky适时走到他身后，轻轻翘起嘴角笑道：“Sebastian，无论你是否相信，我们并不是玩cosplay的粉丝，而真的是你曾经演绎过的角色。因为平行宇宙交错，我们无意中在这里相遇，但我们并不清楚解除的契机。或许你可以为我们解答这个问题？”

Sebastian登时呆若木鸡，僵硬地转过身盯着他的脸。几番确认他并非开玩笑后，他绝望地捧住脸哀嚎道：“Oh God……真的是我演过的角色？Jesus Christ，今天又不是愚人节……”

“我们当然知道今天是你的生日，Seb！”James已经自来熟地叫起昵称来，狡黠地冲他眨眼，嘻嘻一笑：“Happy Birthday！”

Sebastian支吾着快速舔了下唇，随即低下头挠着鼻尖不好意思地笑道：“谢谢。这样面对面和你们说话还真是不太习惯。”

他们陆续在窗边落座。由于椅子不够，其余人只能并排挤在床上，Sebastian不禁庆幸自己预定了面积最大的房间，能勉强让十八个人都有空闲地方待着。唯独Winter Soldier不愿靠近那堆嘈杂，宁愿只身站在近门的角落里，依旧牢牢戴着黑色面具，脸色阴郁地监视屋内所有人的动作。

也不知是谁先放松神经，开始对Sebastian讲述自己的过往，大概还是TJ那个喜欢把一切想法都立刻倾倒出来的小家伙吧，Jack边听边默默走神。

但他无法规避地察觉到，Sebastian记得自己演过的全部角色，而且能精准回忆起细节。无论是他们俩这样早年起步的经历还是Charles Blackwood那些刚刚完成拍摄的作品，都刻在他的脑海里未尝遗忘。

他甚至可以感受到他对每个角色分离却同样深沉的爱。仅靠寥寥几句交流便能理解对方隐藏的含义，熟络地攀谈附和，但也会单纯静静地听他们说话，托着脸面含微笑，永远是极其感兴趣的表情。

即使那些故事他也同样熟悉，Jack突然意识到这一点。

“其实观众和粉丝们都特别喜欢你们，你们根本无需憎恨自己的命运。”Sebastian挑起一边眉毛，歪头向他们挤了挤眼，纠结似地抿嘴笑道：“谁知道那其中有多少是我的功劳呢？No I mean，我只希望我并没有使你们的形象受损。”他害羞地笑起来，“你们的性格本身就很吸引人，you know，那种想要被诉说、以某种方式去影响人们的渴望让它更具有多元性，也更有意思。作为演员，我更倾向于尽量多替一些可能无法被听到的角色发声。”

“至于你们为什么会有那么大的差别，我也这也是因为我喜欢尝试与我个人截然不同的角色，演绎拥有奇妙背景故事或性格特征的角色能给我带来很多乐趣。与众不同实际上是一件好事，在当今这个时代我们格外需要记住这一点，”他抬手努力在空中比划，试图找到更确切的描述，“因为现在会有来自各个角度的压力施加到一个人身上，you know，逼迫他保持现状，告诫他和其他人一样才是最好的。而事实正好相反，你必须不去在意别人想的或说的。”

清澈的蓝色眼眸凝望着他们，像是初夏午后纯净到令人眩晕的天空：“所以，不要因为害怕自己会与大群体背离前行而畏手畏脚。想做什么就去做吧，别看太多别想太多，你唯一需要的就是尝试的勇气。”

Sebastian偏头稍稍呆滞朝着被染红的晚霞入迷，似乎联想到了很遥远的过往，良久才回过神，猛地晃了晃脑袋，原本微微分开的牙齿咬紧，咧成一个奶气的笑，眼睛都开心得眯了起来：“我的一位友人曾经建议我说，永远不要放任自己觉得太舒适了，务必要不断挑战自我。如果有什么决定让你感到不安，这也许更是件好事，无论如何，你一定要敢于迈出第一步。You know，倘若你能完全猜到自己接下来要做的事，那你可能没有完全发挥出所有的潜能。”

“挑战自己的极限，听上去简直是我每天都在做的事情。”Chase满不在乎地答道，他嘴里正嚼着小蛋糕，声音显得有些含糊。

“我指的可不是用魔法消耗生命，Chase。我还经常觉得时间不够用呢，这世界上仍然有那么多东西需要我去学习和掌握，I mean，最好一天能有二十五个小时供人利用。”Sebastian软声笑着摇头，拿起玻璃杯喝了口水。

他大笑起来的时候喜欢仰头，露出上排洁白的牙齿，还往往习惯性地小幅度扭动身体，再加上捏捏手掌或者敲一下大腿之类的小动作，总能让人被他甜得也情不自禁笑起来：“不过《魔界契约》确实是一部很经典的电影，我后来也和Reid Garwin的演员Toby Hemingway等人保持着好友关系。”

Chase伸向水瓶的手凝固在空中：“Garwin？”他颇有些嫌恶地皱眉拍掉饼干碎屑，语气顿时冷了下来：“虚伪的家伙，他那张脸我就看不顺眼。”然而他的嘴角又立刻勾起，“但看他和Danvers的友谊也岌岌可危，不如让他们互相猜忌去吧。估计等我把他们防护堡垒逐个击垮的时候，他们还不清楚自己的对手是什么人物呢。别担心，这游戏我还想再多玩几天。”他眼眸里的暗黑转瞬即逝。

Sebastian并未答话，只是用手撑着下巴，半遮住的嘴角还透出一丝笑意，让他心里莫名有些不舒坦。

他刚想质问，他却已经转开目光看向低头盯着金属手指发呆的Bucky：“归根结底，我最喜欢的角色或许还是你。这个人物我断断续续演了十年，从某种角度来说，他变成了我的一部分，他就存在于我的生命中——今天还活生生地站在我面前。”

Bucky抬起的眼眸里满是还未反应过来、不理解的茫然无措，Sebastian不由得笑出声：“没想到你在这一点上也跟我那么相似。Um，you know，粉丝们总说我爱在采访时出神，像是在想'中午吃什么好？'的问题而没有把注意力放在主持人身上。有很多人甚至觉得我无法引导一段长时间的对话。”

“可我很享受和你们聊天啊。大概我只适合傻乎乎的自言自语吧。”他似乎被自己逗乐了，腼腆地笑起来，揉了揉发烫的眉心。

良晌他才略微收敛笑容正色道：“不过我确实是这样想的，每一次演绎这个角色都能让我窥探到关于他性格的全新一面。从最先乌尔特里奥式的自我，他之后做出的选择吸引我往更深处去挖掘，然后成功被他奥德修斯般的悲剧性故事捕获。”

他担忧地凝望着远处Winter Soldier藏在阴影里缺乏聚焦的双瞳：“Bucky在航母上与Steve相遇后，他一直处于非常困惑的状态，尝试找到真正的自我。他曾被训练成一个黑暗面，尽管他并非自愿，但他还是不断地感到自责。时有时无的记忆像后遗症一样折磨着他，使他在逃亡途中遗失了作为杀手的特质，反而更像是一个困惑的小孩子，只希望能追寻到生命中最有意义的事物。”

他微微抬起手臂试图表达什么，但最终还是无奈地搭回靠椅扶手上：“可却没有人愿意相信他，或者至少有过了解他的打算。新闻刚放出一张模糊的照片，舆论便压倒性地向销毁他的那方面倾斜了。仅仅因为他犯过罪，还是在被九头蛇控制的情况下。”

相对于少年英杰流星般闪耀的冒险，没有人会偏爱奥德修斯的旅行。他是个疲惫的流浪者，为了寻找归宿所经历的苦难和煎熬，就像是北极圈漫无天日的冬季，漫长而琐碎，昏暗得让人提不起精神。

明明他承受过的痛苦这世界上没有任何一个人能感同身受。他们随意地将他摔裂，星星点点的碎末都冲入下水道，再把那一块块的不完整捡起来，重塑，黏上不属于他的东西，制造成他们喜爱的模样。

对了，九头蛇将Winter Soldier绑在洗脑机上的时候甚至喜欢给他带上口塞，不愿意听到他痛苦的嘶吼。他们是在为整个星球作贡献，怎么可能允许耳目能及的地方都存在着代表反抗的叫喊？

他是一支真正没有感情的武器。所有他们不需要的声音都必须被完完整整地吞咽下去。

他没有在布加勒斯特自杀就是因为美国队长的存在。不，在Bucky心里他依旧只是他的Steve，他在日记本里珍藏着的、与原来世界的唯一联系。

“Um……我之所以很喜欢演Bucky这种类型的角色，是因为我最佩服的就是那些能在生活或不同寻常的环境中克服一些事的人。”Sebastian强行让低落的气氛活跃起来，“他的人生就是一个自我认知的过程，对吧？这也是它为何如此令人有同感的原因。I mean，你在这个世界里成长，它时常会告诉你要成为什么或是要去做什么，这个是好的那个是坏的，类似的指引通常很具有迷惑性。Bucky可以找到最适合自己的方法，而这就是所有人都需要做到的。”

“通过Steve，是的，他慢慢收集回了自己丢失的所有记忆碎片，重新赢得五十年代时的自信。虽然Steve对他特别重要，但与此同时，他能得到只属于自己的美好人生，能圆满地享受正常人的生活，他还是会为他感到非常高兴。”

“毕竟……他其实从小时候开始就认为让Steve幸福快乐是自己的责任了。”他小心翼翼抬眸去观察Bucky的神色，见他脸上并无异常，这才松了口气咧嘴笑道：“通过不把盾牌交付给Bucky的方式，Steve让他们两个人都重获自由。他们曾经被这种担当——作为领队的责任束缚住手脚，从二战时期开始便延续着这样的义务。我想，Bucky应该也不会愿意接任美国队长，继承那总让他想起昔日好友的环境。”

Bucky只是转过脸微微笑着看向他，并没有反驳，也没有肯定。

而笑意亦不曾触及眼底。

“Oh，我最遗憾没能继续拍摄的就是Jack和TJ的故事！最后一集看着根本不像是真正的结局，我不知道在延续下去的时间里你们到底发生了什么。”Sebastian像是突然想起什么似的，皱着眉把手指压在唇上，“有时候那些角色生活在一个我无法想象的、完全不同的世界里，我需要去寻找一些像是对于爱或者痴迷之物的观点，或者是害怕和安全感。虽然这些可能是缺陷……”

他特有所指地看向Jack，空出片刻的迟疑。以他对Jack性格的理解，他显然由于种种顾虑还没有向其他人透露自己的性取向。

“可是，you know，那是我们都会有的体验，它能使角色更加完整。所以没必要害怕你们不是完美的，没有一个人会是。”

“但凡你明白了为什么特定的人群会做出这件事，那对更真实的角色塑造帮助就会很大。”他低着头轻声呢喃，手指像是在秘密鼓掌欢呼似的悄悄碰到一起又分开，“'Authentic'这个词对于演绎来说格外重要，例如我在Jeff的电影《我，花样女王》里就尽我所能尝试去表现出事物的真实内核，让大家看到除媒体曝光信息外，从另一个角度讲述的故事。”

他特意扬眉补充，自豪的小表情几乎掩藏不住，从嘴角满溢出来：“一个被真实演绎出来的角色往往能使观众感觉到和作品更紧密的联系。”

听他谈论关于角色的看法，几乎所有人都觉得非常戳心，为终于遇见能理解自己的人而感动。毕竟他们大多数都是独自一人步步为营走到现在，没有真正能坦诚相对的亲朋，或是失去了自己唯一深爱的人。

众人沉默良久，Chris终究还是问出了那个所有人都在思考的问题：“你会觉得……或者说你现在看到我们是不是很别扭？电影电视剧的剧情说到底只是虚假的，你当初演戏的时候大概也不认为那是会真实发生的事情。”

“而那虚假的东西却真的是我们的人生。知道自己以另一种方式活在这个世界上并不是那么难以接受，”他垂首摩擦着大拇指，仿佛有话堵在心口说不出来，“可若是想到我们或许只是导演编剧一念之差就会被改变的角色，这让我感到……特别诡异。”

Sebastian一愣，急切回答道：“噢不，虽然有些时候只能对着没有后期CGI的绿幕演绎，但我每次都会尽量多读几遍剧本，并把自己投入到角色当中。我会尝试用你们的方式去思考，去了解你们的人生和想法，是什么促使你们得到这样的结果。”

他皱着眉望向天花板酝酿语言：“最初来美国的时候我也感到非常迷失，所以我喜欢参与创建一些能让我有归属感的故事。我也赋予了他们我自己的情感，那更使我做不到绝对客观看待我演绎的角色，把他们当成完全的虚拟人物。他们的性格如此真实，怎么可能不引起其他人的共鸣？”

他叹了口气，举目远眺窗外的落日微笑着说：“实际上，能有你们陪着我真好。今天虽然是我的生日，但我出于工作原因远在异国他乡，根本没办法回家，也不能和朋友聚会。我并非不喜欢外出工作，反而我觉得其他国家的事物都很新鲜，在不同的城市拍摄也挺有意思。I don't know，我习惯于变故，或许这和我儿时的经历有关？”

父母在他两岁的时候就离婚了。

八岁那年母亲带着他从政变的罗马尼亚移民到维也纳，四年之后又辗转到美国，这才安定下来。

年少时他总恐惧自己格格不入，还因为东欧口音非常自卑，费尽心思想融入群体，抹除凸显在外的本我。他想长得更高，更漂亮，更讨人喜欢。他甚至反感自己的名字，更愿意被称作Chris。

这种心理大约是在十五六岁时才慢慢改变的。他开始希望能表现自己，意识到独特未尝不是一种好事。

从此他便脚踏实地从最底层开始奋斗，即使读完大学后最先只能在餐厅里打工，他也奔波于试镜之间，寄出自己演戏的小视频，努力争取各种机会。他追逐着儿时的梦想，心怀希望且从未放弃。

而有志者事竟成，他做到了。

“我热爱我的祖国，不仅如此，我还常常能感受到罗马尼亚的根。罗马尼亚人民是智慧、美丽、并受人尊敬的，是不畏困难、所向披靡的雄心让他们成功。我想，是母亲坚决保守的特质在我失败后依旧鼓励着我，I mean，她一直支持我去做我想做的事，我很高兴能拥有她这样开明的长辈。”

他回头看向被黄昏撑满的房间，睫毛沾上点迷醉的暗光：“当然，幸运也是格外重要的。我感谢每个让我当上演员的契机，如果没有之前那些事发生，我根本不会有遇见你们的可能。”他笑起来的时候，睫毛上的光碰撞到一起，在高挺的鼻梁上微微跳动。

Beck和Jack对视点头，双双起身带领其他人回到原本所处的大厅，只留下Sebastian一人倚着落地窗静静凝望漫天晚霞。

他似乎继续呆愣地坐了很久，夕阳才缓缓沉入地平线。他站起来伸了个懒腰，回身望着空荡荡的屋子，一时竟怀疑自己恍惚产生了幻觉。

他取下锁上的链条，打开门试探性喊了一声，那些人却仍然没有出现。他摇了摇头笑自己太傻：他们终究只是虚拟角色啊，怎么会真实出现呢，估计是他压力太大没睡醒吧。

他拉紧窗帘正准备洗漱，这时却突然有人敲门。“我明明拒绝酒店服务了啊，”他嘀咕着再次上前，“砰！”香槟瓶盖几乎喷到天花板上，尖叫声中被抛起的彩纸乱糟糟飘落，透过眼花缭乱他艰难辨认出几个身影：Chris，Anthony，Chace，Toby，Charles，Will，妈妈，甚至连养父和哥哥都笑吟吟地站在门口望着他。

“Jesus Christ！”他惊喜地展开双臂接受朋友们用力的拥抱。香槟涌出来的白沫弄脏了他的衬衫，但他却浑然不觉：“你们怎么在这里！”

“Vanilla ice，你难道以为我们会忍心让你孤零零地过生日吗？”Anthony打趣地吹了声口哨。

Chris捧着蛋糕，蓝绿色的眼睛长久留恋在他脸上，略微放大的瞳孔里满是他的倒映：“生日快乐，Seb。”


	5. Chapter 5

其实他们退后几步便能重新进入先前的大厅了，只是方才塌陷的墙壁恰好正对着Sebastian背靠的落地窗。

Bucky缓缓在沙发上放松身体，语气里透出些懒散：“基本可以确定，由于太多非法时空穿梭者试图修改过去而创造了无数混沌的平行宇宙，偶然把我们困在这里。”

Beck撅起嘴思索，略犹豫地摇头道：“事出反常，我有预感答案并没有这么简单。为什么偏偏是我们？据我们与Sebastian的谈话可知，他还演绎过不少其他角色，如果这是我们之间仅有的联系，那些人怎么迟迟没有出现？”

“咣——”他们被吓了一跳，身后隐藏在黑暗中的展示墙突然被推开，一扇巨大的门陡然伫立在三面旗帜下方。它像是传送门常见的款式，只不过这道门是透明的，几人可以看见后面发着光的笔直道路：道路分别朝不同的方向岔开，再也没有交集。

Jack顿在所有光线的端点，猛地恍然大悟。

作为Sebastian出演的角色确实并非他们唯一的共同点。他们在原先的世界都对自己的命运十分不满，或是无可救药地纠结于遗憾和难平的心意。

他甚至可以推断出Bucky因为丢失的感情太过炙热，又积攒了将近一个世纪的岁月，他的愿望居然强大到足够分裂成不同时期的自己，希望能在各个节点影响历史走势。

每个人都曾经无意识地反复改变自己的结局，平行世界叠加的系数太大，最终导致时空崩坏。

一直站在原地的Beck忽然开口：“你们有没有注意到，我们刚离开大厅的时候窗外就已经是夕阳西下的风景。我们至少谈论了三个小时，而云彩的色调却没有任何变化。这里没有人是小王子吧？噢我指的是书里那位，并不是你，Jack。我推测这不仅仅是时空错乱。”

见大家不太明白他说的话，他张开十指努力比喻：“正常情况下这些世界的发展就像一根根平行线，可是由于我们的执念扭曲了这些时间线，将它们打成一个结。时间不再流逝，而是停滞在此刻，而我们也被束缚在这里无法离开。”

向来沉默的Jefferson倏地出声：“我愿意相信这个说法。效果和魔法大陆收到的诅咒差不多，恶皇后梦想中的世界没有时间概念，所有人都被禁锢在童话镇内，必须遵循她赋予他们的设定开始完全不同的生活。”

“你们没有觉得很奇怪吗？”Carter感兴趣地凑近问道。

“并没有。似乎他们没有前世的记忆，默认这是理所应当的，即使教堂的钟一动不动也无人质疑。”Jefferson无奈摇头，更加坚定地攥紧黑色高帽，“当然，也没人有能力去破解她的诅咒，他们不可能打败她，每一个身体里都囚禁着两个灵魂。我等待的救世主尚未来到。”

TJ捕捉到他话中另一个关键词：“也就是说我们在这里也会拥有一段崭新的人生？可以抛开之前世界里的所有羁绊卷土重来，不用再被捆绑在我们原来的身份里受苦吗？”所有目光瞬间汇聚到他脸上，他反倒咬唇扬起一个标志性的笑，“毕竟按照Jefferson的意思，我们也没有回去的可能。”

Jack眼眸里的光微微动了动。

Bucky垂眼盯着地面，无法违心忽视掩藏不住的动摇。他时常感觉自己和时代格格不入，感觉很孤独和迷惑，在那个陌生的世界找不到依靠。他也想过尝试去贴近社会，可他总忧惧以自己的身份和过往根本不会被群众接受。

如果留在这个他不会睹物思人、也无需背负回忆累赘的地方，全新的环境能否更好地促进他重新开始？

TJ偷偷抬眼瞟着Jack。他心里隐约有一个猜想：在某些程度上Jack和他是相通的。但他偶尔瞥向他的目光里却没有其他人那种原始的企图，他不像那些想和他上床的人。他总是平平淡淡的，只有唯一那次失笑露出来的小虎牙为他增添几分灵动。

往常他若是遇见让自己感兴趣的人，大概会直接扯起他的领带，沙哑着他最魅惑的嗓音将他撩到面红耳赤。可他如今却突然犹豫了。他不知道他到底喜不喜欢自己，他具有一切他缺少并长久追寻和渴望的特质，他不需要同他一起深陷糜烂。

“我认为我们是可以回去的。”Beck沉吟着指了指墙上的传送门。

所有人都转身看向门的那一面，面对远无尽头的时间线。也许，穿过传送门确实能帮他们回到归属的世界，然而一旦踏上原先的路，回到原先的电影或电视剧，他们就再也无法复返，大家都清楚这一点。

那些线只在这一刻交集，之后便会越行越远。与此同时，如果他们留下，即有机会重新开始人生。

这无疑是非常诱人的。

Beck略微迷茫地望着另一端说：“并且我觉得，跨越传送门是解除这个类似'诅咒'的方法。虽然我不能肯定，但倘若你们观察门后的那些线，它们是完全笔直的，我们所处房间的地砖上则铺满杂乱的轨道。假如我们选择离开，相当于解开了'时间线的结'，这个世界被改变的秩序也会回到正轨。”

他双手抱胸呼出一口气：“大厅里挂着NASA的标志，估计是平行宇宙的规则想告诫我们团体合作的重要性。在进行太空任务的时候，无论是宇航员还是地面控制员做错任何一件事，行动都有失败的可能。现在的我们恐怕是命运结合体，只要有一个人不愿意走，我们就会被永远锁在这个时空紊乱的房间里。”

“不过我也要提醒你们，既然已经知道自己是虚拟人物了，回归正常世界后的生活应该会更加艰难。”Beck严肃的视线从每个人脸上滑过，“所以这个决定需要听从大家的意见。”

大家都面面相觑，内心挣扎半晌还是沉默下来，缄口不语。

他说得对。谁会情愿，分明知道自己只是个虚拟角色，依旧要假装成提线木偶，经历那么痛苦的人生呢？即使那边还存有他们不舍的过往，可那不就是导致他们折磨的源头吗？

Carter别开脸闪避目光，James漂亮的笑容迟疑地凝固在唇边，最后竟然还是Jack打量着周围人的神色，首先上前一步开口道：“我不管你们愿不愿意，我觉得呆在这个世界才是不公平的。就算我们之前的人生再怎么悲惨，那也是我们的人生啊！我曾经多么渴望能向父亲证明自己，但是我失败了，而补偿那一切的代价甚至是牺牲对我最重要的人。”

他抬手用力揉过眉心：“可这不是我放弃自己的理由。Sebastian说过，有时候你无法改变过去，你能做的只有接受它，然后你才能接着走下去，不会缠绕在一件事所造成的困扰中绕不出来。”

“我现在明白了，我无需向任何人证明自己，实际上我从不是那种别人说什么我就去做的类型。所以我将活得更加自由，我不愿意再为了服从他人的意愿而去压抑自己。”他耸了耸肩重重颔首道，“无论怎么样我们都应该去直面现实，直面自我，展现我们真实的一面，努力过得更美好，而不是留在这里做井底乌龟。这是在场所有人给我的启发。”说完瞄了一眼TJ。

其实讲真心话，这群人中他最感谢也最心疼TJ，他的坦率和勇敢、他的倾诉让他了解并透彻了许多，让他意识到自己没有继续隐藏的必要。

可TJ此时却低着头悄悄鼓脸，不知道在想些什么。

Beck端详着剩余人的表情：“我并不主张逼迫，但这件事必须有个定夺。假设我们打算回去的话，现在的比例仅是2:15，还远远不够。”

TJ挪到Jack视野之外的暗处，不确定地偷瞧着他的方向。Jack是最先发话的人，也就代表着……他事实上根本不喜欢这个地方？不像我一样会对他感到钦佩，越来越想靠近他？

他莫名有些心中不平，仿佛身体被以奇怪的姿势扭曲起来，令人格外难受。刚才他似乎还剐了他一眼，但他不明白他到底想表达什么，毕竟他不敢去窥探他的眼睛，更没有勇气去推测他对自己的感情。千万别是他破罐子破摔讲述的经历让他厌恶自己……

这犹豫的寂静持续了太久，Bucky终于应声道：“我也同意回去。”他温柔地弯起嘴角，“我认为我们被命运安排到这里一定是有意义的，而目前这个目的已经圆满达成。我们过去总是对自己百般挑剔，把仇怨和痛苦随身携带。就像我，我憎恨自己手上沾染的鲜血，也无数次想过一了百了。可是我们最需要的难道是这样草率的终结吗？”

“不，我们更需要解脱，需要释然！正如Sebastian所说，有时候你也务必要接受那些没有推动力的日子，你不用每次都把问题或者缺陷修复好，你只需要尽量接受它、拥抱它就可以了。Stop denying who you really are.”他仰起头定定望着传送门顶端，“听完他的话，我相信我能够做到这一点了。”

他们忽然发现，Sebastian和他们任何一个人都不一样。

他很积极，会感激带来快乐的小事，例如星期一清晨透过窗帘的阳光，又或是旅行时相机里的一块天空。他热爱着自己的工作和生活，他以此调整好了所有人的心态，他们能从他身上感受到向往、希望、以及对这个世界诚挚的爱。

尽管有许多乐于在社交网络上黑他的人，拍的戏也往往没有惊艳的反响，但他从来没有放弃过。他依旧满心热忱，也无数次用自己对未来的坚信激励其他人：愈是让你惧怕的事情，你愈要推自己一把，敢于去超越自我。

TJ咬牙横下心，将乱七八糟的想法抛出脑外。嘿，你难道真的要再度为一个人如此失魂落魄吗？尝试一次吧，不要那么幼稚，不要仅仅为了自己。Try once to act for the greater good.

“是啊，没有人是完美无缺的，我们之前自责也很正常，但我们绝不能一辈子都活得那么窝囊，不是吗？”他稍稍歪头笑得可爱，眼神却不自觉地偏向Jack的身影，“瞧瞧我，我只会反复吸毒喝酒自杀，不停地让家人担心我，那个伤了我心的人却根本不会知道我为他付出的一切。就算我们在电视剧和电影里没有获取应得的人生，然而谁说这就是真正的终止了？Sebastian也曾这样评论Jack和我的故事。”

“传送门后是光明的大路，我们只需沿着路一直走，一直自信地走下去，不要回头不要停止，最终必定能抵达属于自己最好的归宿。”他翘起的笑意猛然下坠，抿成一个不甘的弧度，随即又咧嘴笑起来：“更何况，Sebastian还告诉过我们，未来的难以预测性才是它的惊喜之处，如果我们都知道以后会发生什么，那生活还有什么意思呢？”

他眨了眨眼：“我愿意去等待那个……编剧和导演赠予我的礼物。”

站在他右侧的Steve撑起靠在沙发边的身体接话道：“我也支持离开。我已经因为酗酒失去了太多，我不能继续想尽办法逃避现实，否则……我只会变得更加堕落。”

“我同样愿意回去。”Jefferson将黑色高帽扣到脑袋上，在帽檐的阴影里邪气一笑，“我要相信那个关于救世主的预言，她肯定能拯救我们，可以给我和我的女儿一个完美的结局。”

“拯救世界的预言实在是太酷了！我要打破造成这个时间结的诅咒，当这里的救世主！”Blaine兴奋地振臂欢呼。

一阵激情亢奋的鼓动之后，所有人齐齐看向寡言的Winter Soldier。由于没有人敢上前搭话，大家都不确定他的答案。

躲在棕发的遮掩下，Winter Soldier垂着眼踌躇良久，最终还是沙哑着声音开口道：“我也走。我记得Steve，我要找到他。”他摘下面具，露出因长期不见阳光而苍白的脸颊。

“We can do this together.”TJ眼里闪烁的光雄心勃勃，“And we're going to do that.”

“Sebastian，好久不见。”Carter探出身笑嘻嘻迎着落日晃手。

“你们居然那么快就回来啦？”落地窗旁的人闻声惊喜转过脸，“刚才突然消失，一眨眼又出现，我还以为我眼花了呢。”

“这次短暂的分别只是一个小测试，Seb。”James挑逗地翘起嘴角笑道。他扭头悄悄瞥向背后并未靠近的众人：Beck凝重地点头表示支持，Jack也给予他一道肯定的目光，Bucky眉心浅浅的凹痕只是略微加深一些，随即别开视线佯装去研究三人投在地毯上的剪影。

他默契地向下压了压军帽，回身继续歪着头冲他笑道：“不过接下来你估计会有很长一段时间见不到我们，你的超级英雄们还有些任务需要去完成。”他俏皮地眨一下左眼，右手并拢五指象征性地敬礼示意，“不过你可千万不要感到寂寞哦，毕竟你清楚，我们才是真正会with you ‘til the end of the line的人，并且这条约定永久有效。实际上，我们已经被最坚固的羁绊绑定在一起，就算想摆脱你也是不可能的啦！”

Sebastian被他逗得垂首低笑，无奈地轻轻摇头，一副“真拿他没办法的”模样。他笑着搂住他的肩膀：“最后一句话说出来也太伤人心了吧！很抱歉，合同上白纸黑字签得明白，你们恐怕这辈子都没法逃出我的世界咯。”他咬唇试图正色，但憋着的笑意依旧浮上眼尾，“当然，如果有自己选择的机会，遇见一群能一直支持你、关心你的朋友绝对是生命里最幸运的事。”

他稍稍侧身，特意望向站在不远处的Jack和TJ：“尽量不要把其他人强加给你的烦恼往心里去。许多否认和负面的声音到最后都只是为了让你成长，你们不需要在意它们，stay strong, try your best to survive，你们必然可以找到适合自己的快乐。”

他余光却瞟见倚在墙壁上若有所思出神的Bucky，以及对面角落里认真分析他金属手臂的Winter Soldier。他担忧地皱起眉，抽回搭在James的手挺身笔直朝二人走去。

Winter Soldier在他迈出第一步的瞬间便猛地偏过脸，警惕盯着他动作的幅度，眼里满是戒备。

这个人说的故事他都不理解，他不知道为何此处所有人都盲目信任他。特别是这个和自己一样左臂得到过改良的家伙。

他说他们理应是同一个角色。没有人向他解释过“角色”这个词的意思，显然他们认为掌握它对他来说并没有意义。谁料如今他竟会面对这个难题，不知从何下手。

但理智告诉他这种事是不可能发生的。以往在刺杀任务中经常会碰到替身，被当作人肉防弹衣来迷惑他，逼他多耗费一秒去分辨正确的目标。

或许在场这些人亦然。

他尝试这样说服自己，然而他却诧异地发现自己做不到。这也就意味着他的内心愿意去相信那些东西。

不，他立刻警告自己，Asset是不允许拥有任何愿望的。

武器不需要能产生独立想法的脑子。

阴影挡住视线激得Bucky回过神，他抬眸恰巧坠入Sebastian绿松石色的眼睛。他擅自绕了一圈靠到他右边的门框上，透过半遮着脸颊的长发观察他：“你知道吗，创作美国队长的画家Stan Lee从前常常跟我说：你要记住，Bucky是一个好人，不要将他当成反面人物！现在我也要把这句话告诉你。”

Bucky一愣，侧过脸正好看到他温和的浅笑：“我希望你能始终牢记，无论是现在的你、布鲁克林的James还是西伯利亚的Winter Soldier，你们都是同一个人。你永远不会失去James美好的特质，你的纯粹、你真正的自我，即使经过再多次洗脑也无法改变。”

在冰冷的左手指尖，他却依稀感觉到了Sebastian温暖的掌心，人类皮肤最柔软的触感：“这也是你能想起Steve的原因不是吗？这也是你时刻忏悔的缘故不是吗？世人不会责怪你，不会迁怒于你，他们反而会把你当成英雄。你只是九头蛇千万被害者之一，得到审判的应该是执刀作恶的人，而不是他手里的刀。”

五指都被他握紧，包裹在他湿热的双手间：“我知道与自己和解特别困难，但我相信你可以重新振作起来，完整地继续走下去。毕竟你还是你，世界上从来只有过一个Bucky，也永远只会有一个Bucky。”

Bucky的眼睛不由自主睁大。

James短促地喊了一声，踉跄着后退几步撞到衣柜，他攥紧胸口的外套，背脊抵着柜门缓慢滑下来，蜷成一团痛苦地大口大口呼吸着。Winter Soldier倏地用力闭紧双眼仰起头，后脑重重敲上墙壁，胸膛剧烈起伏。

三颗心脏似乎骤然突破时间期的桎梏，狠狠冲撞推挤到一处，杂乱的记忆碎片在眼前闪回：Steve嘶吼着伸出的手，Steve过度震惊的呆滞目光，Steve沾着血的颤抖嘴唇，Steve欲言又止蹙起的眉毛，Steve转身那一瞬间眼里的恐惧……

周围的人都吓了一跳，Beck急忙把James扶到沙发上：“怎么回事？”

仿佛仅仅是刹那的融合，三个人又立即分裂为个体，但神情里都多了些不属于他们的东西、不，其实他们本就属于彼此。Bucky的目光被Sergeant Barnes久违的灵动和活力点燃，James的笑容充满自信和稳重，Winter Soldier的眼睛里既有难以置信，但更主要的则是深埋起来的迫不及待。

“谢谢你，我不会轻易丢弃那段岁月的。”Bucky将惊呆的Sebastian拥入怀中，松开时他小鹿般湿润的眼睛让他一恍惚，好像又回到了2010年的伦敦，小酒馆的灯光昏黄，他控制不住地傻笑，长久凝望那人的脸。

他们沉默着在传送门前排成长队。

James站在最前方，侧身笑着向身后的人挥手：“朋友们，有缘再见。”

他嘴角的弧度在手臂的阴影里显得模糊而不真实，“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back. 我先去找我的小豆芽啦，真好奇我是怎么变成Winter Soldier的呢。”语气虽然轻松，可最后一句话的笑分明在稍稍颤抖。

他转身跨过大门，门框上白炽灯的亮度稍稍暗下去一些，他径直走向标注着他名字的乳白色大路。起初还能辨认出他的背影，后来轮廓溶入了光，就什么都看不清了。

TJ不敢回头。他怕一看见Jack,自己的勇气又会倏然消失殆尽，腿也开始没骨气地哆嗦，委屈无法像吞口水似的被强行咽下去。他只是垂着脸，慌乱地将自己的头发向后捋了捋，便假装没事人一样准备踏入传送门。

“TJ，等一下。”Jack突然隔着几步远的人群叫住他。

_那些疯狂的年华 那些昙花一现的快乐_

TJ的肩膀登时一僵，生硬地转过身来。

他不明白他作出此等类似挽留的举动到底是什么意思，何必在最后一刻还要给予他希望？然而身体却诚实反应着他的紧张，他眼睁睁盯着Jack挤开阻碍在他们之间的的所有人，略微喘息着抢到他面前，那双沉沉的绿眼睛凝望进他的心底，美得宛如贪婪的水中精灵，将湖海中最令人迷离的颜色都夺过来据为己有。

他瞬间下意识屏住呼吸，Jack却更靠近半步，停在气息交融的距离，抬手捏住他软软的脸颊。然后，拇指以极慢的速度，一点一点蹭过他微张的嘴唇。

_已使我感到沉重 如酒后的昏晕_

他过于震惊，还没来得及将情绪糅进表情里，他已经歪头吻了下来。

_ 但往昔日子里的悲哀 却像葡萄酒_

Jack口腔里的酒味比较清冽，凉丝丝的薄荷占主导位置，不像他唾液里残留的味道，浓重的琴酒混合着白兰地，踉跄地拖拽着他跌入晕眩的深渊。他艰难地抗拒自己沉沦的冲动，不愿拉着他一起坠落，但Jack似乎毫不在意，反而去舔舐他滚烫的舌头，掌心蹭过他下巴上那道浅浅的凹痕，把那股令人昏昏欲睡的甜味包裹在两人交缠的唇齿之间。

TJ再也无法忍耐，情不自禁捧住他的后脑，另一只手抚上他的脖颈，不断变换着姿势企图吻得更深。仅分离刹那又迫不及待想再次重重挤压他柔软的嘴唇，肌肤相触的折磨简直是身体全部细胞的颤栗。

他感觉自己几乎要被那邪恶的念头蚕食得只剩欲望了。他痴迷般啃咬着他发热的、被饥渴亲昵黏湿的唇线，污浊的灵魂无声尖叫喧嚷着，像濒死前绝对的自私，使出全身气力只为将对方在激烈的亲吻之中勒到窒息。

_ 储在心的窖里 越是年久却越加香醇_

尽管吻得难舍难分，但Jack急促喘着气松开他的时候，TJ还是不自主舔了舔唇，睁大湿漉漉的眼眸懵懵地瞪着他。

怎么回事？他难道是在做梦？他记得自己常在酒吧和夜店强吻别人，可他从来没有过自己被这样当众强吻的经历啊！

_ 我的道路是阴暗的 未来如汹涌海洋_

Jack的胸膛依旧在剧烈起伏，他瞧见他仿佛垂头丧气的可爱模样，轻轻呼了口气弯起一笑。

TJ撅着嘴偏过脸，恰好对上他温柔的目光，当场傻在原地呆呆地望着他。没想到他若是真心笑起来竟然能那么好看……像明媚的早晨突然拉开窗帘，阳光肆意地在房间里蔓延，温暖每一个铺满灰尘的角落。

_ 只能带给我凄冷和悲痛_

“宁可死，也不要去吻你不爱的人。”Jack并没有像之前那次收敛笑容，只是任由手指顺着他下颌的线条滑下来，冰凉的指腹最终顿在他微微红肿的唇边，背光的眼眸里猜不透情绪，“我只恨自己领悟得太晚。”

_ Умри, но не давай поцелуя без любви!_

“我很抱歉，我知道我们很快就要别离，并且再也没有重逢的可能，现在表露心意显然是个错误的决定。更何况，我都没来得及询问你的心意。”Jack抬起二人紧握的手，嘴唇在他的食指缓缓挪蹭，在他指关节上轻轻印下一吻，期间眼睛却始终一动不动地在他的眸光中沦陷，“我只是自私地不想让我的人生中再多出一份遗憾。”

TJ咧着嘴止不住地傻笑，满心欢喜自以为遮掩得万无一失，实际上早已偷偷溢于言表，躲在眉梢、眼角，和所有能透露情绪的小地方：“没关系，我也想这么做好久了。我们的灵魂已经在此处缔结，身体就算回到不同的世界又能怎样？一段感情的长短与质量无关，最重要的是陪伴的时光啊。”

他的眼睛里像藏着星辰，亮晶晶的，为Jack在他瞳孔的倒映勾勒出清晰的边缘。他的脸也闪着光泽，嘴角抑制不住上扬；他努力去抿，却还是开心地甜甜笑起来：“我们本来是完全没有机会相遇的两个人，今天这个场合让我们认识彼此，我们反而应该更加感谢它才对。”

_ 可是 朋友 我不想死去_

_ 我要活 要思索 情愿受苦受难_

_ 我知道 在悲哀 忧患和不安中_

_ 我也会获得种种乐趣_

_ 或是沉醉于美妙的乐曲_

_ 或是为自己的臆想而热泪盈眶_

_ 也许 爱情会带着告别的微笑_

_ 镀亮我悲哀生命里的夕阳_

“还有Sebastian。”Jack温和地捏着他的掌心，“他开导了我很多，如果没有你和他对我的激励，我根本不会拥有这种勇气。你们都是我的救世主。”

TJ重重摇头，反手与他十指相扣：“不！是你，你终于让我下定决心回到我原先的世界。我之前还一直在犹豫，还不愿离开这像是虚构般的美好未来。”他后撤半步，传送门的白炽光给他的轮廓镶嵌上模糊的银圈，宛若戒指内环的折射，“来吧，我们一起跨过去，一起修复困扰这里的时间结，为了Sebastian，更是为了我们自己。”

两条道路笔直相对，一条引至左侧，另一条则拐向右方。TJ一步一步倒退着，目不转睛地凝望着Jack模糊的面庞，眼瞧着他们之间的距离越来越远，直到几乎辨认不清。他吞了吞唾沫，突然踮起脚使劲挥动双臂，高声呼唤他的名字：“Jack！我真想再亲你一次！我超级喜欢你的味道！”

Jack闻言稍稍一愣，随即失笑，同样遥遥冲他大喊：“全是你调Mojito的功劳！”

他好似能听见TJ的笑声。这一刻，他们仿佛重新变成了干净的少年，身穿最简单的白T恤在万里晴空下追逐打闹。阳光赋予了他们彩虹的颜色，在睫毛和鼻尖无忧无虑地蹦跳。一切都仍旧是那么美好，他笑着垂下脑袋微微摇头。

TJ将双手举到脸边作喇叭状：“Jack！再见啦，我会永远记得你！”他强行维持着笑容，用力吸了吸鼻子，掉头以最快速度向着世界的尽头奔跑。

Jack略出神地长眺他的背影，心里乱糟糟的无可适从。这段感情终究只是他内心的奢求，也注定仅限于此；从现在起，他必须将他与Joseph一同埋到敌人挖掘不到的深处，封闭在暗无天日的地牢里。他不能暴露任何软肋。

嘴角的弧度逐渐收拢，以舔唇的动作抹去最后一丝笑意，恢复他惯有的冷漠。

闭上眼或许还能回味出嘴唇上酒精的甜腻呢。

Sebastian猛地站起身环顾四周，视线最后落在皱巴巴的床单上，疑惑地挑了挑眉把它拍平。窗外停滞许久的斜阳开始慢慢沉入地平线，他回头打量移向七点的指针，噘起嘴莫名有些郁闷：明明只坐了不到一个小时，他居然搞得腰酸背疼，这是不是证明自己已经年纪大了？

“哐哐哐，”思路被敲门声打断，他皱眉嘟哝着上前拉开房门，登时僵在原地，良久才呆气地眨了眨眼，惊讶的口型化为大大的笑容。他扑到身前人怀中，脸上满是不加节制的喜悦：“Jesus Christ！你们怎么到这里来啦！”

欢呼，彩纸，点燃的蜡烛，蛋糕上的奶油，似乎整个世界的快乐都在这一刻涌入他触手可及的小空间内，将他冰凉的四肢捂得发热，角色们的失踪也暂时被他抛在了脑后。

但这并非他高兴过头造成的遗忘。

Jack踟蹰着伫立半晌，直到再也看不见人影，直到漆黑里只有他这条时间线依然在散发着白光，他终于转身朝着另一端的传送门走去，皮鞋与地面相击的回声在空旷的虚无里忽远忽近。脚下的轨道从他们踏出的平台逐步消融，亮闪闪的玻璃碎片坠入深渊之中，没有落到底部的脆响，反倒像是被吞噬了一样。

平行宇宙扭曲导致的偏差正在渐渐修复。

一切都回归正轨，钟塔的指针开始转动，夜色笼罩了这个城市。角色们沿着自己的剧情线远离时间结的过程中，这段不应出现的记忆也如沙子般缓缓从缝隙中流逝，作为补充缺失的材料被规则回收。

当他们第二天在原来的世界醒来时，他们将不会记得时间结里发生的任何一件事，即使Sebastian也无法回忆起这一截被窃取的片段。

Jack站在道路尽头。穿过那道仿佛蒙着水帘的传送门，他能看到议会敞亮的落地窗，以及窗外整齐的一排坦克。  
他淡漠地跨过门槛。

人群尖叫着逃窜，跌撞摔倒的不在少数，舅舅在最后一刻堪堪扒住门冲他大喊：“Jack！快跟上，再不走就来不及了！”

“我不会走的。”Jack转身定定望着他，“既然这是我的命运，一味逃避又有什么意义？”

他们回到了自己的人生，尽管和Sebastian交流的内容都被强制抹去，但他们心里却有一个声音留下来指引着他们。

Hang in there, don’t get down. The world’s still OK. It’s gonna be alright.

All your wildest dreams will come true.

Sebastian是这些角色最好的诠释者，也是他们永远的拯救者。

————————

TJ崇拜的是Jack与生俱来的人格魅力，他由内而外的气质，他的领导能力；他高贵的存在像是泥沼里遗漏的阳光，照亮他乌鸦般被污垢黏在一起的肮脏羽毛。看到他的那一刻，他的呼吸都在颤抖，惶恐着寻找藏身之处，不然暴露在明媚之中的他不知会自惭行秽成什么样子。从自甘堕落到如今，他第一次不想嗤笑着、满怀恶意和嘲弄地将其他人一起扯下地狱狂欢。他只想把这缕美好供奉起来，像天使翅膀上最洁白的部分，小心翼翼珍藏在他内心唯一未被黑暗踏足的地方。

Jack原本以为他的心就跟着爱人的死亡一起真正熄灭了。他没想到依旧会有人走到他面前，抚摸那坚如磐石的墙壁，心疼地问他：“被封锁在里面肯定很辛苦吧？”他就是死寂唱片里残存的几个音符，黑白胶卷上偶然的一抹彩虹，蹦跳着用充沛的活力将他包裹，感觉像是被搂入了一个温暖的怀抱。他的笑，他嘴角不由自主扩大的弧度像是一击指叩敲在他硬邦邦的外壳上，竟毫不费力卸去了他的伪装。他泪流满面地、呆呆地站在草原正中心，花香、蝴蝶、羊群，周围的生命气息瞬间涌进他干涸的身体。

这是一个互相救赎的故事。

仿佛活死人终于睁开了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体俄语句子出自车尼尔雪夫斯基的《怎么办》，斜体诗句出自普希金的《哀歌》。  
全篇第一人称和第三人称交替。第一人称讲述（例如TJ）往往倾向于从角色自己的视角出发。第三人称描述中可能会混合我对角色的看法以及一些私设。


End file.
